


Fiction OrelxGringe — Beau frère.

by plume_94



Category: Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: M/M, attirance, rencontre, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Guillaume est invité à son tout premier repas de famille chez sa copine actuelle, Clara. Cette invitation tombe pile à un moment critique pour lui : il a l'impression que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme s'estompent petit à petit. Il y fait alors la rencontre de son jeune frère, Aurélien. Une rencontre qui va être déterminante pour lui.
Relationships: Orel/Gringe - Relationship





	1. Chapitre 1.

Guillaume sortit de la voiture, une boule d'appréhension bien logée dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux vers la maison de taille moyenne devant laquelle il s'était garé. _Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?_

« Allez, mon chéri. Tu viens ? Ils ne vont pas te manger mes parents. » lui chuchota une jeune femme à l'oreille, avant de se mettre à rire d'un rire cristallin.

 _Clara. Voilà la raison de sa présence ici._ Sa copine avait tellement insisté depuis des semaines pour qu'il l'accompagne à ce repas de famille qu'il avait fini par céder. _Il ne faisait pas les rencontres avec les parents_. Il préférait s'en tenir éloigné, plutôt. Ceux-ci finissaient toujours par le regarder d'un mauvais œil et de faire comprendre à leurs filles qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elles. Alors, il avait arrêté de rencontrer les parents de ses petites amies. _Ceux-ci le rendait fou_. Puis, il est vrai, que Guillaume était rarement sérieux dans ses relations avec les femmes. Et les parents se rendaient souvent compte de cela avant leurs filles qui elles, fermaient les yeux par amour.

Alors il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter finalement de se rendre chez les parents de Clara. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre qu'il ne lui montrait pas assez son amour, ou bien parce qu'il se disait qu'il lui devait bien ça, avant... _Avant de quoi ? Avant de rompre avec elle ? Mais ce serait encore plus douloureux pour elle dans ce cas, non_ _?_ Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à la supporter. Tout ce qui l'avait poussé vers elle le premier soir dans cette boîte de nuit de Caen lui apparaissait maintenant comme autant de défauts. Son air de fille rebelle, sa désorganisation, sa façon de le regarder comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour le déshabiller à chaque seconde... _Au final, il se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle et n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : regagner sa liberté._ Lui, depuis peu, avait envie de se ranger, de commencer à construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Mais il se rendait compte, après quelques mois de relation seulement, que ce n'était pas avec Clara qu'il voulait construire sa vie. Alors il devait rompre avant de se laisser embarquer dans une histoire dont il aurait du mal à se dépêtre.

Il sentit Clara lui prendre la main avec impatience pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison et sonner. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux et Guillaume força un sourire sur ses lèvres. _Il voulait déjà_ _que tout soit fini et_ _rentrer chez lui._


	2. Chapitre 2.

« Ah ma chérie ! »

Une femme d'environ cinquante ans vint leur ouvrir et enlaça Clara, un air radieux sur le visage. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et Guillaume lui offrit un sourire embarrassé :

« Bonjour, madame. Je sui...

— Vous êtes Guillaume, c'est bien ça ? le coupa-t-elle en souriant et il hocha la tête, pour acquiescer. Enchanté, enchanté, entrez donc...! » s'exclama la mère de Clara en entrant dans la maison, leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Guillaume sentit Clara glisser sa main dans la sienne et il se tourna vers elle, pour lui jeter un regard surpris. Celle-ci lui sourit seulement et l'entraîna à l'intérieur d'une démarche assurée.

***

Ils étaient assis dans le salon, où ils avaient rejoins le père de Clara. Celui-ci avait été en train de lire un journal, _Le Figaro_ , et s'était seulement levé rapidement pour lui dire bonjour en lui serrant la main avant de retourner à sa lecture. La mère s'était éloignée un instant pour aller vérifier le poulet qui était en train de cuire dans le four avant de revenir et de lancer une conversation avec sa fille. Guillaume se sentait un peu mis à l'écart et leur souriait, pour leur faire croire qu'il participait silencieusement à la discussion.

La mère se mit alors à sortir un vieil album de famille pour lui montrer des photos de Clara petite et Guillaume se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde et était même plutôt contente de revoir ces vieilles photos. Guillaume les écoutait d'une oreille distraite lui expliquer la situation dont était tirée chaque photo quand son regard fut attiré par une en particulier. Dans celle-ci, Clara qui avait l'air d'avoir à peu près huit ans, tenait un enfant plus petit par la main. Le petit garçon, qui devait avoir dans les 5/6 ans, regardait fixement l'objectif alors qu'il suçait son pouce et tenait un tissu blanc d'une main, l'autre prisonnière de celle de Clara. Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs et mi-longs, les traits fins et délicats, et Guillaume se sentit de suite happé par son regard sombre. Il resta de longues secondes à détailler les traits du plus petit quand il se reprit soudain, dans l'idée de demander qui il était. Mais au même moment, Clara ferma brusquement l'album photo et se tourna vers son père, lui coupant la parole :

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Le poulet doit être prêt depuis longtemps là, non ? »

Guillaume poussa un soupire silencieux, excédé de s'être fait coupé et de s'être fait sortir si brutalement de sa contemplation.

« On attend ton frère, dit le père de Clara sans lever les yeux de son journal et Guillaume se tourna vers celui-ci, fortement surpris.

— Quoi ? Vous l'avez invité ? Maman...? geint Clara en se tournant alors vers sa mère.

— Oui, ma chérie. C'est un repas de famille, après tout, non ?

— Mais y a même pas mamie, ni papi, je pense pas qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi ce repas... C'était pas obligé...

— Clara... » soupira seulement la mère en se levant afin de disparaître dans la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson du poulet.

Guillaume se tourna vers sa petite copine, étonné de sa réaction quant à la venue de son frère. Il se demanda si c'était le petit garçon de la photo. _Sans aucun doute_.

« Tu as un frère ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard surpris, étonné qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

Clara haussa les épaules et fit une moue boudeuse :

« Ouais.

« C'est celui de la dernière photo ? Le petit garçon que tu tenais par la main ?

— Ouais, c'est lui, répondit Clara en haussant les épaules à nouveau, ne semblant pas aimer parler de son frère plus que ça.

— Et... euh... Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il, poussé par une curiosité étrange.

Clara se tourna alors vers lui d'un air exaspéré et le dévisagea quelques longues secondes avant de répondre :

« Il s'appelle _Aurélien_. T'as fini avec ton interrogatoire, maintenant ? »

Guillaume resta bouche-bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire devant tant d'animosité. Il cherchait seulement à faire un peu la conversation, lui. _Et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait attiré par ce qu_ _i_ _ressortait du plus petit dans cette photo en noir et blanc._ Une très grande candeur, mais aussi une incommensurable tristesse. Il vit du coin de l'œil le père de Clara relever le visage de son journal pour le regarder d'un air soupçonneux et il se renfonça dans le canapé, silencieux. _C'était quoi leur problème avec lui ?_


	3. Chapitre 3.

La mère de Clara les rejoignit dans le salon, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

« Aurélien vient de m'appeler. Il a raté son bus et sera par conséquent en retard, expliqua-t-elle, brisant par la même occasion l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

— Il est _toujours_ en retard. » râla Clara en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

C'était la première phrase qu'elle disait depuis qu'elle lui avait mal parlé un peu plus tôt et Guillaume pensa furtivement qu'elle lui portait vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Oui, c'est ton frère... » dit la mère en soupirant avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil attenant le canapé.

Elle sembla chercher quoi dire pendant un instant avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire forcé sur le visage :

« Dites-moi Guillaume, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Je ne vous l'ai pas encore demandé.

— Je suis mécanicien, répondit-il enfin soulagé de voir qu'on s'intéressait un minimum à lui même s'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de lui. Et puis, je suis un peu manuel... Alors des fois j'aide des amis avec leur plomberie ou leur électricité...

— Oh, c'est très bien ça... »

Il voyait dans son regard qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal qu'il soit doué de ses mains. Cependant, elle ré-engagea la conversation et il répondit à ses questions, content de pouvoir s'occuper en attendant le frère de Clara.

***

Guillaume sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison, ne s'y attendant pas. Sa conversation avec la mère s'était terminée depuis longtemps et il était en train d'écouter d'une oreille distraite celle qu'elle avait commencé avec sa fille, à propos de _aller voir ses grands-parents plus souvent_ ou il ne savait plus très bien. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine et se demanda pour quelle raison ce dernier battait-il donc si fort. _Est-ce que la sonnette l'avait tant surpris que ça ? Ou bien était-ce quelque chose de plus... insidieux ?_ Est-ce qu'il avait hâte de voir à quoi ressemblait à présent ce petit garçon qui l'avait captivé sur la photo en noir et blanc ? Il devait avoir grandi, c'est sûr. Mais avait-il toujours ces traits fins et délicats ? Ces longs cheveux noirs et mi-longs ? Ces yeux sombres qui vous transpercent le cœur ? Et par-dessus tout, cette bouille... _adorable_? Guillaume secoua la tête en exhalant un rire. _Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?_ Il avait juste besoin d'une distraction durant ce repas où il sentait le malaise grandir en lui. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur quelque chose de nouveau, de penser à autre chose qu'à sa relation chaotique avec sa copine.

La mère se leva rapidement, se dirigeant à petits pas vers la porte d'entrée, et Guillaume entendit cette dernière s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Il l'entendit saluer quelqu'un d''une voix étouffée et peu de temps après, celle-ci réapparut dans le salon suivit de près par un jeune garçon. Guillaume sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine en le voyant apparaître et posa ses yeux sur son visage. Le jeune homme avait exactement les mêmes traits doux que lorsqu'il était petit et seuls ses cheveux semblaient être un peu plus longs. Il avait un air timide et hésitant sur le visage et il le vit poser le regard sur son père, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, papa...

— Tu es en retard, répondit sèchement le père en fermant brusquement son journal et en se levant. Tu sais depuis quelle heure nous t'attendons avec ta mère ?

— Je... Je suis désolé... Le bus n'est pas venu alors que je l'attendais et... et le prochain a mis beaucoup de temps à venir...

— Si tu avais ton permis, ce genre de choses n'arriverait plus ! s'exclama le père en se dirigeant vers la table dressée à quelques pas seulement de lui. A 22 ans, vraiment ! »

Guillaume vit le plus jeune baisser les yeux à cette remarque acerbe et la mère lancer un coup d'œil hésitant à son mari. Il sentit Clara se tendre à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle, curieux de sa réaction :

« C'est vrai ça, Aurélien. Pourquoi tu ne le passes donc pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mauvais et Guillaume se dit qu'il y avait un message qu'il ne comprenait pas derrière cette attitude.

— Clara... commença son frère en relevant un visage triste vers elle. Tu sais bien que depuis...

— C'est ça, oui, le coupa-t-elle en ne prenant même pas la peine de l'écouter. Arrête de te trouver des excuses, Aurélien. Ça ne sert à rien. Viens Guillaume, on va manger. »

Guillaume dévisagea d'un air curieux Aurélien qui semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer avant de suivre d'un pas machinal Clara jusqu'à la table où le père les attendait déjà. _Elle ne les avait même pas présentés. Et depuis que ce dernier était arrivé, il n'avait reçu que des critiques ou des paroles blessantes_. Il s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme et observa discrètement son jeune frère qui semblait comme figé à l'entrée du salon, les yeux dans le vide et perdu dans ses pensées.

Il semblait incommensurablement triste et Guillaume retrouva sur ses traits grandis l'expression de quand il était petit, sur cette photo. _Une expression d'infinie tristesse_. Guillaume sentit alors son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que sa sœur, ainsi que son père apparemment, lui en veuille à ce point. Il vit alors la mère s'approcher de lui et lui presser légèrement l'épaule, dans un geste détaché mais néanmoins tendre. Aurélien sourit tristement à cette dernière et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la table pour venir s'asseoir à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 4.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance assez lourde, les parents restant dans un relatif silence et Clara lançant des regards noirs à son frère qui semblait ne rien voir. En effet, ce dernier avait les yeux baissés vers son assiette et mangeait lentement d'un air concentré et n'osant pas relever le visage au risque de croiser les regards accusateurs de sa sœur ou de son père. Soudain, Aurélien releva le visage et offrit un petit sourire à sa mère en se tournant vers elle :

« Au fait maman, j'ai enfin trouvé un appartement...

— C'est bien mon chéri... Et où est-ce... demanda-t-elle doucement avant de se faire couper la parole par Clara.

— Super, t'as enfin décidé de laisser papi et mamie tranquilles ? Tu t'es enfin cassé de chez eux, je vais pouvoir aller les voir ?

— Clara...! »

Guillaume sursauta devant la violence des mots de Clara, ne lui connaissant pas encore ce côté-là. Plus les minutes avançaient et plus il la prenait en grippe. _Et tout ça, à cause de comment elle parlait à son frère_. Celui-ci n'avait que deux ans de moins qu'elle et pourtant il semblait plus mesuré dans ses paroles, plus sage...

« Laisse, maman... dit Aurélien d'une voix douce, un regard triste posé sur sa sœur. Elle a raison, après tout...

— Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! s'écria Clara. Depuis ce... cet acc... Depuis _ce jour-là_ , tu es chez eux ! Ça fait quatre ans, Aurélien !

— Clara, tu... commença Aurélien avant de se rappeler de la présence de Guillaume à ses côtés. Tu... peut-être qu'on devrait en parler plus tard, non ? Guillaume n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire... Laissons-le passer un repas tranquille, tu veux bien ?

— Espèce de... cracha Clara avant de retenir un juron difficilement. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Le salon tomba dans un drôle de silence et la mère se leva afin d'aller chercher le dessert. Aurélien se leva à son tour, lui proposant son aide, et Guillaume resta seul avec Clara et son père. Celui-ci but un verre de vin avant de se racler la gorge et de se tourner vers sa fille :

« C'était un accident, Clara. Tu ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos.

— Si. Et je lui en voudrais toute ma vie. » répondit cette dernière d'une voix sévère.

Guillaume se tourna vers la cuisine où le plus jeune était parti avec sa mère et jeta un regard inquiet dans cette direction. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et de quel accident parlait son père ?_ Aurélien semblait vouloir éviter le sujet, en tout cas devant lui, et il se dit que c'était plutôt normal après tout. Il avait l'air d'en avoir discuté un nombre incalculable de fois et semblait fatigué d'essayer de se justifier à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il revint de longues minutes plus tard avec une pelle pour découper la tarte que tenait sa mère dans les mains, Guillaume remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges et se demanda s'il avait pleuré. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps dans la cuisine... _P_ _eut-être qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère et s'était mis à pleurer ?_ Il n'eut pas sa réponse et Aurélien s'assit en silence à côté de lui après avoir passé la pelle à tarte à sa mère. Le dessert se fit dans un silence pesant.


	5. Chapitre 5.

Guillaume proposa son aide à la fin du repas pour faire la vaisselle mais la mère le rassura en lui disant que s'il s'occupait de débarrasser la table, ce serait déjà bien suffisant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin afin de fumer une cigarette et quand il sortit dehors, il aperçut Aurélien assis par terre sur une des marches de l'escalier menant à l'extérieur. Celui-ci s'essuya le visage prestement en se rendant compte de sa présence et Guillaume se demanda, le cœur un peu serré, s'il avait été en train de pleurer avant qu'il n'arrive. Le plus jeune releva le visage dans sa direction puis tenta de lui offrir un petit sourire, et Guillaume ressentit un petit tremblement de terre dans son cœur en voyant son expression triste.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant, cherchant les bons mots pour débuter la conversation entre eux.

— Si, si, tout va bien... le rassura Aurélien en secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux flottant dans les airs au mouvement brusque, et Guillaume sut qu'il lui mentait.

— Pourquoi t'étais en train de pleurer, alors ? Tu vas me dire que t'avais une poussière dans l'œil ? »

Aurélien le regarda d'un air timide, ses joues rosissant légèrement, avant de baisser les yeux pour venir regarder ses mains. Il était en train de tordre ces dernières nerveusement et Guillaume l'observa avec confusion. _Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Et si anxieux ?_ Il se demandait pour quelle raison sa famille se comportait aussi froidement avec lui. Il avait entendu parler d' _accident_ , de _faute_ , de _déménagement_... Sa curiosité avait été piquée. Il détailla le plus jeune, qui était habillé d'un simple tee-shirt à manches longues en lin beige près du corps et d'un jean épuré. _Il n'avait jamais vu une personne qui semblait être plus_ _l'image de_ _l'innocence même qu'Aurélien_. Et pourtant, ce dernier semblait porter un lourd secret sur les épaules à cause duquel sa famille entière le reniait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il soudain, sa curiosité bien trop forte.

Aurélien releva le visage brusquement à sa question et se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ton père... Il a parlé d'un accident. Ta sœur, elle, elle a dit qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais te pardonner pour ce qui est arrivé... expliqua Guillaume avant de s'injurier en voyant des larmes monter aux yeux d'Aurélien. Pourquoi... tu es parti vivre chez tes grands-parents ?

— Je... Je crois que tu ne veux pas le savoir, Guillaume... balbutia Aurélien en le regardant de ses grands yeux d'enfant triste et Guillaume se fit la réflexion que sa voix était légèrement chevrotante.

— Si, je crois que j'aimerai au contraire... J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'ils ont tous contre toi. C'est ta famille, quand même !

— Tu aimes ma sœur ? demanda Aurélien avant de se reprendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, sinon tu ne serais pas avec elle... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et se retint de lui avouer qu'il pensait bientôt rompre avec cette dernière. _Son comportement de la journée l'avait conforté dans sa décision de la quitter._

« Je... Sache juste que je lui ai fait énormément de mal, Guillaume. Pas de mon plein gré évidemment, mais... dit doucement Aurélien en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable. À cause de moi... Son meilleur ami...

— Mon meilleur ami est mort par ta faute, l'interrompit Clara en apparaissant soudain derrière eux et Guillaume sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle les rejoigne. Tout est de ta faute, Aurélien. »

Aurélien, qui avait sursauté lui aussi de surprise, regardait à présent sa sœur avec un air apeuré sur le visage.

« Clara, je... dit-il d'une voix tremblante en se redressant, levant ses mains devant lui comme pour lui demander de se calmer.

— Tu l'as tué, Aurél ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est mort ! Je te déteste ! »

Guillaume vit Clara agripper fortement son frère par le col de son tee-shirt et rapprocher son visage du sien, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Il vit le plus jeune tourner le visage en fermant les yeux, n'essayant même pas de se défendre ou de la forcer à le lâcher, et la seconde d'après Clara le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber au sol.

« Eh, ça ne va pas ! s'écria-t-il alors en se relevant et se précipitant vers le plus jeune à terre.

— Ne t'occupes pas de ça, Guillaume ! cria la jeune femme. Tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire !

— Elle a raison, Guillaume... dit Aurélien en se tournant vers lui, alors qu'il venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Ne t'en fais pas, je le mérite amplement... »

Guillaume plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et vit toujours cette incommensurable tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Celle-ci commençait à lui tordre l'estomac, se demandant pourquoi il encaissait chaque parole meurtrière sans rien dire et il secoua légèrement la tête.

« J'en suis pas si sûr que ça, au contraire... chuchota-t-il et Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers sa copine. Et Clara, cette histoire _a_ à voir avec moi à partir du moment où tu commences à en parler devant moi et à agresser ton frère à son propos !

— Guillaume, laisse-nous régler ça entre nous... siffla Clara en plissant les yeux.

— Non. Et tu sais même quoi ? Aurélien, tu viens avec moi, dit-il en aidant le plus jeune à se mettre debout. Tu n'as pas de voiture, non ? Alors je te ramène. Clara, tu t'débrouilleras pour rentrer en bus.

— Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme, outrée.

— Ouais. Je te trouves exécrable et je n'ai aucune envie de continuer une relation avec quelqu'un comme toi. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la maison, entraînant Aurélien derrière lui, avant de se retourner vers elle :

« Ah, au fait. Ça veut dire que c'est fini entre nous. J'espère que tu avais bien compris. »

Il se délecta du regard scandalisé que lui lança Clara et entra dans la maison, pour mieux en ressortir quelques secondes à peine plus tard, le poignet d'Aurélien toujours entre ses doigts.


	6. Chapitre 6.

Guillaume s'arrêta dans la rue que lui avait indiquée Aurélien quand il lui avait demandé son adresse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa fenêtre pour apercevoir une rangée de résidences semblant assez calmes. _Ce quartier avait l'air plutôt tranquille et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se sentit un petit peu rassuré_. Le trajet s'était fait en silence, aucun des deux hommes n'osant parler, et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez le plus jeune, Guillaume se décida à l'observer avec attention. Celui-ci semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et Guillaume eut l'impression de voir le tracé d'une larme sur sa joue, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil toujours haut dans le ciel. _Peut-être avait-il déjà pleuré ? N'osant pas faire le moindre bruit et sanglotant en silence, afin qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas ?_

« Ça va mieux ? demanda Guillaume d'une voix hésitante, se mordant fébrilement la lèvre.

— Je suis désolé, Guillaume... fut tout ce que lui répondit Aurélien dans un murmure et il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire cela d'une voix toujours aussi chevrotante.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? T'as rien fait que je sache. »

Il vit Aurélien lui lancer un regard en coin et renifler timidement, alors que ce dernier joignait ses mains sur ses genoux :

« Si... Pour Clara... Tu viens de rompre avec elle et je suis sûr que c'est en partie à cause de moi... À cause de toute cette histoire...

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rit doucement Guillaume. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai du mal à la supporter, tu sais... Ce n'est pas de ta faute du tout.

— Si, ça l'est... balbutia le plus jeune en secouant légèrement la tête. Si je n'étais pas venu à ce repas de famille... Vous serez sans aucun doute encore ensemble. Elle va me haïr maintenant, dit-il dans un sanglot avant de se passer une main sur les yeux puis de ramener celle-ci sur ses cuisses près de sa jumelle. Déjà qu'elle me détestait...

— Eh, Aurélien... l'appela Guillaume en posant une de ses mains sur les siennes qu'il était en train de malmener. Je l'ai trouvé exécrable toute la journée et encore plus avec toi. Alors, oui, peut-être que son comportement envers toi m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux mais c'est tant mieux, hein ? Ça m'a aidé à prendre cette décision avec plus de facilité et moins de remords. »

Aurélien avait arrêté de se triturer les mains et fixait maintenant la sienne qui recouvraient ces dernières. Guillaume n'arrivait pas à trouver cela gênant ou déplacé alors même qu'il se considérait comme la personne aimant le moins les contacts au monde, et baissa le visage afin d'essayer de voir celui d'Aurélien caché derrière ses cheveux noirs.

« Tu me crois quand je te dis que c'est pas de ta faute, maintenant ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien mais lui lança un petit regard timide à travers ses mèches noires tombées devant ses yeux. _Guillaume le trouva adorable_. Mais il repoussa vite cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête avant de lâcher le plus jeune. Il fouilla un instant dans la portière conducteur de sa voiture à la recherche d'une feuille et d'un stylo et se mit à écrire :

« Je te note mon numéro. Si tu as le moindre problème, ou même si tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'amène quelque part un jour... appelle-moi. Je tâcherai de répondre présent. »

Il tendit le bout de papier au plus jeune qui le prit dans ses mains après un instant d'hésitation. Il le vit lire son numéro plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage :

« Guillaume... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je... Tu n'es même plus avec ma sœur... Tu ne me dois absolument rien... »

Guillaume sourit au petit air perdu qu'affichait à présent Aurélien et haussa les épaules :

« J'sais pas, j'imagine que je le fais parce que je t'aime bien. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour vouloir aider quelqu'un ? »

 _Et peut-être un peu parce que je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous_ , pensa-t-il dans sa tête. _Une sorte de fil invisible qui nous relie, qui m'attire vers toi..._

Aurélien se contenta de le regarder d'un air surpris sans rien dire et il vit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement, ce qui le fit rire :

« Ça te va comme réponse ?

— Ou-Oui, merci.

— Bon, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, hein ?

— Ou-Oui, promis, lui dit Aurélien en lui souriant faiblement avant de poser une main sur la poignée de sa portière. J'y penserai, Guillaume. Bonne soirée...

— Bonne soirée, Aurélien. Repose-toi bien. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête lentement, lui décochant un petit sourire, et sortit de la voiture. Guillaume le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments et poussa un profond soupire de soulagement. _Aurélien était en sécurité et lui était libéré de Clara._ Jusqu'à quand ? Il ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il pouvait à présent rentrer chez lui soulagé de cette fin de journée.


	7. Chapitre 7.

Ça faisait des semaines que Guillaume n'avait pas de nouvelles du plus jeune. Pourtant si il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone, c'était bien pour en avoir. C'était une manière implicite de dire _J'ai envie de te revoir, appelle-moi._ Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été assez clair ? Ou peut-être que Aurélien était trop innocent pour comprendre son petit jeu ? Ou alors, _pire_ , celui-ci n'était tout simplement pas intéressé. Clara, elle, en comparaison l'avait inondé de messages dans lesquels elle l'incendiait littéralement. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, qu'il allait regretter son geste et ses paroles, et qu'il ne pouvait pas la juger sur une histoire dont il ne savait absolument rien. Guillaume avait répondu au début, lui assurant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le repas chez ses parents et que c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie, avant de tout simplement abandonner et de ne plus répondre à ses textos. Il avait fini par la bloquer de toutes les plateformes et attendait impatiemment un signe de vie de son frère. Il se demandait encore ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre ce dernier et elle pour que leur relation ait autant viré au cauchemar. Mais il n'avait aucun droit de demander des explications au plus jeune. Surtout qu'il semblait complètement détruit par ce qu'il s'était passé. _Tu_ _l'_ _as tué_ _Aurél_ _!_ _C'est_ _de_ _ta_ _faute_ _s'il est mort !_ Les paroles accusatrices de Clara lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il ne pouvait en comprendre le sens. _Comment un garçon comme Aurélien, qui était l'image même de l'innocence et de la pureté, pouvait bien être la raison de la mort de quelqu'un ?_

***

Il était encore perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste en jean. Il se redressa contre le dossier de son canapé et attrapa son portable, avant de jeter un œil à l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci. _Il était 18h. Et la personne qui l'appelait n'était personne d'autre que le garçon auquel il était justement en train de penser._ Guillaume appuya rapidement sur le téléphone vert pour répondre à l'appel, une joie diffuse se déversant dans son corps :

« Allô Aurélien ?

— G-Guillaume, c'est toi...? »

Guillaume sentit son sourire s'effacer en entendant sa voix tremblante et remarquant sa respiration erratique.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est ma grand-mère, dit Aurélien d'une voix saccadée. Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier et elle a été transportée à l'hôpital...

— Tu veux que je t'y accompagne, Aurélien ? proposa Guillaume, se doutant que c'était la raison de l'appel du plus jeune qui avait l'air paniqué.

— Non, non, j'y suis déjà... Je suis parti dès que mon grand-père m'a prévenu... dit le plus jeune avant de reprendre sa respiration essayant de calmer celle-ci. Mais je n'aurai plus de bus pour le retour et... je ne savais pas à qui d'autre demander... Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais...

— Je viens te chercher, dit simplement Guillaume en le coupant. Envoie-moi juste l'adresse par texto, d'accord ? »

Aurélien acquiesça de l'autre côté du combiné et Guillaume raccrocha après l'avoir rassuré une dernière fois en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait de l'appeler. Il reçut l'adresse de l'hôpital quelques secondes plus tard d'une orthographe irréprochable et sourit avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture et claqua la porte de chez lui avant de descendre les escaliers quatre par quatre. Il s'engouffra dans sa petite voiture et se dépêcha de mettre le moteur en route, voulant être au plus vite avec le plus jeune.


	8. Chapitre 8.

Lorsque Guillaume fut bientôt arrivé à l'hôpital, il appela Aurélien et celui-ci lui dit qu'il descendait le rejoindre. Il se gara devant l'hôpital et sortit de la voiture pour entrer dans celui-ci. Il balaya le hall d'entrée du regard afin de voir le plus jeune et le vit finalement sortir d'un couloir au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci était en train d'essuyer ses joues trempées de larmes de ses mains et Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine :

« Aurél ! » l'appela-t-il et en l'entendant, Aurélien releva le visage.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard empli de douleur et Guillaume se précipita vers lui.

« J'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu. Comment elle va ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, éclatant en sanglots et secouant la tête, et Guillaume le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh, eh... Je suis là... C'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— N-Non... Elle n'a rien de cassé heureusement... Mais j'ai eu peur, Guillaume... sanglota Aurélien dans son cou.

— Je comprend, tout va bien... Je vais te ramener chez toi...

— Et cet endroit, Guillaume... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas rester là...

— D'accord, d'accord, on va y aller, hein ? »

Guillaume se demanda pourquoi le plus jeune semblait si terrorisé de se retrouver ici avant d'apercevoir Clara et ses parents entrer précipitamment dans le hall d'entrée. Il se tourna lentement, entraînant Aurélien avec lui, ce dernier étant toujours blottit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota :

« Ne bouge pas. Tes parents et Clara sont là. Ils ne nous ont pas vu. »

Aurélien sembla s'arrêter de respirer contre lui et lorsqu'il les vit disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, Guillaume se détacha lentement d'Aurélien.

« C'est encore tendu entre vous ? Ils ne pouvaient pas t'amener avec eux vu qu'ils venaient ?

— Ils ne me l'ont pas proposé alors je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir... dit Aurélien en se tournant vers le couloir par lequel ses parents avaient disparu. Et puis Clara ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi...

— Mais c'est tes parents... Ta famille.

— J'aurai bien demandé à papi de me ramener mais il voulait les attendre... Je suis désolé, Guillaume. Je t'embarque dans une histoire qui n'est pas la tienne.

— Eh, sourit Guillaume en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir te chercher et de te ramener en voiture dès que tu en avais besoin, non ? Alors arrête de t'excuser. »

Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant et Guillaume fondit à l'expression adorable que le plus jeune arborait sur le visage. Celui-ci plongea alors ses yeux sombres dans les siens et lui lança un regard suppliant :

« Guillaume, est-ce qu'on peut y aller...? Je n'aime pas cet endroit...

— Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr. Suis-moi, Aurél. »

Il enroula ses doigts autour du fin poignet du plus jeune et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du petit hôpital. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à sa voiture et lâcha Aurélien devant celle-ci. Il l'ouvrit puis s'assit sur la place conducteur, allumant le moteur d'un tour de clé rapide, avant de se rendre compte que le plus jeune n'avait toujours pas fait un geste afin de s'asseoir dans la voiture à son tour. Celui-ci regardait cette dernière d'un air terrifié, le souffle court, et il fronça les sourcils :

« Aurél ? Tu viens ? »

Le plus jeune sembla sortir de sa torpeur en l'entendant et se tourna vers lui, un regard paniqué sur le visage. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Aurélien hocha précipitamment la tête et le rejoignit dans la voiture. Il le regarda d'un air confus mettre sa ceinture avant de démarrer la voiture, beaucoup de questions en tête.


	9. Chapitre 9.

Quand Guillaume s'arrêta devant le bâtiment dans lequel vivait le plus jeune, il se tourna vers celui-ci et lui lança un regard soucieux en voyant qu'Aurélien était en train de pleurer. Celui-ci semblait essayer de retenir ses larmes, en vain, et faire l'impossible pour pleurer en silence afin qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

« Aurél, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Guillaume en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Est-ce que c'est encore à cause de l'hôpital ? »

Le plus jeune secoua la tête faiblement, avant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable et de se tourner lentement vers lui.

« Non... Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je suis désolé...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda Guillaume en baissant légèrement son visage pour voir ses yeux, à moitié cachés par ses mèches noires.

— Je peux pas, sanglota Aurélien en levant ses mains jusqu'à ses yeux pour cacher son visage dedans. C'est trop... trop de choses différentes... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas... »

Guillaume sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine en le voyant si fragile et se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. _Il sentait comme un besoin de protection l'envahir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le plus jeune._

« Eh, ne pleure pas... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as et je ne pourrais pas t'aider tant que tu m'en auras pas parlé Aurél, mais... Pour l'instant, je suis là. Je ne vais nul part et je suis là pour toi, d'accord ? Prend le temps qu'il te faut mais... s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

Aurélien sembla se blottir un peu plus contre lui à sa demande et hocha la tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pour ce qui lui parut une éternité, Guillaume tenant fermement le plus jeune dans une étreinte protectrice, comme si, s'il desserrait son étreinte sur lui, ce dernier viendrait à se casser en milliers de petits morceaux. _Comme si il était la seule chose qui permettait à ce dernier de rester en un seul morceau._

Aurélien fit alors un petit mouvement dans ses bras et se recula de sa chaleur, à son plus grand regret. Celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage, ayant arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment déjà, et releva timidement la tête vers lui.

« Si... Si tu veux bien... Tu peux... monter un instant. Et je... je te raconterai tout, d'accord...? »

Guillaume hocha la tête sans rien dire, ne lâchant pas le plus jeune du regard. _Il lui proposait de monter chez lui ?_ Il enleva les clés du contact et glissa celles-ci dans sa poche après être sorti de la voiture, rapidement suivit d'Aurélien. Celui-ci lui décocha un petit sourire timide, semblant hésitant, avant de taper le code de son bâtiment et d'ouvrir la porte. Guillaume le suivit, le cœur battant, et posa avec délicatesse une main sur le bas de son dos alors qu'il entra sur ses talons dans le bâtiment.


	10. Chapitre 10.

Il s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon du plus jeune, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Aurélien enleva sa petite veste qu'il accrocha à un portemanteau et lui commença à enlever sa veste, en le suivant des yeux. Le plus jeune disparut dans une pièce attenante au salon et Guillaume se défit de sa veste en jean avant de la placer sur l'accoudoir du canapé à sa gauche en poussant un petit soupire. Il était stressé. _Est-ce que Aurélien allait vraiment lui raconter toute la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi il avait en permanence cet air d'incommensurable tristesse dans les yeux, pourquoi sa famille semblait le haïr ?_ Il jeta un regard autour de lui et fut agréablement surpris de la quiétude qui se dégageait des murs blancs et épurés de la pièce. Exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait de sa part.

Aurélien reparut soudain dans la pièce, tenant deux tasses dans les mains, et se dirigea vers lui en arborant un air de concentration extrême afin de ne pas renverser la contenance des tasses au sol.

« Merci. » dit Guillaume dans un murmure en s'emparant de la tasse que le plus jeune lui tendit.

Celui-ci lui sourit seulement avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Guillaume goûta le breuvage fumant et fut étonné devant le goût fortement sucré de la boisson.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il étonné en se tournant vers Aurélien.

— Euh... De... l' _Ice-Tea_. Je ne savais pas si tu aimais alors...

— Chaud ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, confus.

— Hum... Oui... C'est comme ça que je l'aime... Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû y penser avant... dit le plus jeune en se levant et en tendant la main vers sa tasse. Donne-la moi, je vais te servir autre chose, si tu veux...

— Non, non, c'est bon. Tu as attisé ma curiosité maintenant, rit Guillaume. J'ai envie de goûter.

— D'a-D'accord... »

Aurélien se rassit et ils burent leurs boissons en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant parler le premier au risque de détruire la sérénité du silence qui les entourait. Cependant, quand Guillaume vit le plus jeune passer sa tasse de main en main, semblant hésiter à parler, il se tourna vers lui, dans l'idée de lui demander pourquoi il avait l'air si nerveux :

« Aurél...

— Je suis désolé, le coupa le plus jeune en relevant prestement la tête et lui lançant un regard coupable.

— Eh... Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses tout le temps comme ça...? » dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, venant poser une de ses mains sur celles d'Aurélien pour l'empêcher de faire tomber sa tasse.

Il plongea un instant ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres du plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard d'un air embarrassé.

« C'est que... tu dois me trouver ridicule à pleurer comme ça, tout le temps... À t'appeler pour que tu viennes me chercher...

— Aurél... soupira Guillaume, encore prêt à lui répéter ce qu'il lui avait déjà expliqué des tonnes de fois, mais Aurélien ne le laissa pas le temps de lui répondre.

— Regarde. »

Aurélien repoussa sa main et remonta son tee-shirt légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir une cicatrice sur son bas-ventre. Celle-ci semblait se prolonger plus bas, le long de sa hanche gauche, et il retint difficilement une grimace de douleur en la voyant.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en approchant sa main de la cicatrice du plus jeune, sans jamais oser la toucher. Comment tu te l'aies fait ? »

Aurélien ne répondit rien et il le vit respirer fortement en regardant sa main, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Guillaume recula cette dernière en se mordant la lèvre et le plus jeune sembla se reprendre :

« C'était un accident. Il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, expliqua-t-il en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Arthur était... Arthur, c'était le meilleur ami de Clara, expliqua-t-il en relevant le visage vers lui. Elle avait fait sa connaissance en rentrant au lycée, quand je n'avais encore que treize ans. Ils sont vite devenus inséparables et à la maison elle ne faisait que parler de lui. Pour mon père, c'était le gendre idéal... Sauf que... Dès qu'il disait cela, Clara s'énervait et criait qu'il était _seulement son meilleur ami_ , que _l'amitié fille-garçon ça existait_ , et... tout plein d'autres choses encore... Arthur n'est jamais venu chez nous je crois ces deux premières années. Je l'ai croisé quelques fois quand il venait la chercher pour sortir, ou encore quand je les croisais en ville... Clara n'aimait pas sortir dehors avec moi, elle disait qu'elle en avait marre de devoir s'occuper d'un gamin comme moi, que j'étais assez grand pour m'occuper tout seul, me trouver des amis... dit Aurélien et Guillaume perçut une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix qui était tremblante.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur ? demanda doucement Guillaume en lui offrant un petit sourire, pour l'encourager à continuer son histoire.

— Un jour... il a enfin accepté de venir à la maison. C'était l'année de leur Terminale, moi je venais de rentrer en Seconde. Ça faisait des années que ma mère insistait pour le rencontrer et... il est enfin venu. Je me rappelle que ce jour là j'étais en train de lire dans le salon quand ça a sonné et je me suis levé pour aller ouvrir. Il m'a sourit et je me suis tout de suite senti transpercé de milles flèches. Il m'a demandé _Ça va ?_ en voyant que j'avais décroché de la réalité et c'est Clara, en descendant les escaliers, qui m'a ramené sur terre. Elle m'a poussé pour lui sauter dans les bras et elle l'a entraîné à l'intérieur alors qu'il se retournait pour me faire un clin d'œil... »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant Aurélien lui parler du coup de foudre immédiat qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant le meilleur ami de Clara la première fois.

« Et... après ? demanda-t-il péniblement en posant sa main sur celle, tremblante, du plus jeune à ses côtés.

— Après... il s'est ensuivi un jeu un peu du chat et de la souris... On se croisait dans les couloirs du lycée, je faisais semblant de ne pas le voir, ou il me rattrapait pour me dire _bonjour_ de son air malicieux... Quand il venait chez nous, je le saluais rapidement avant de disparaître dans ma chambre et à chaque fois avant de partir, il venait me dire au revoir. Il me rendait fou... Je me sentait attiré par lui mais en même temps je n'osais rien faire. J'avais trop peur que Clara m'en veuille... Puis un jour, alors qu'il était là pour l'anniversaire de Clara, on a joué à la _Sardine_ dans le jardin... Tu sais, ce jeu où une personne se cache et les autres doivent la trouver avant de se cacher avec elle ? C'était à mon tour de me cacher et je me suis mis derrière le gros arbre qu'il y a près de la piscine, entouré de buissons. Il a été le premier à me trouver et il m'a sourit de son air malicieux... Les minutes passaient et personne ne nous trouvaient... Alors il s'est rapproché de moi et j'ai reculé jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve adossé à l'arbre... raconta Aurélien, concentré sur ses souvenirs. Il a plongé son regard dans le mien en me souriant et il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser. J'ai cru que le temps s'était figé et quand on a entendu une des amies de Clara passer à côté de l'arbre, il s'est reculé et m'a fait un petit clin d'œil. La seconde d'après, elle nous rejoignait. »

Guillaume observait avec attention le plus jeune dont les yeux avaient retrouvé un éclat de joie alors qu'il retombait dans ses souvenirs. Aurélien se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, avant de continuer :

« On n'en a jamais reparlé et Clara ne l'a jamais su. J'ai cru qu'il voulait oublier, que pour lui c'était juste un jeu... Mais plusieurs mois plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à l'Université et moi en Première, il est venu dormir à la maison. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir en le sachant seulement dans la pièce à côté, juste séparé de moi par un mur... Et c'est alors que j'ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir... Quand j'ai tourné la tête, je l'ai aperçu et je crois bien que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il s'est avancé vers moi et il s'est glissé sous ma couverture avant de venir... me surplomber... balbutia Aurélien en rougissant légèrement et Guillaume resserra ses doigts autour de sa main. Il m'a souri avant de caresser ma joue, et... Et il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser, encore une fois. Ensuite, il... Enfin, on... on a fait l'amour en silence, bafouilla Aurélien en détournant son regard du sien d'un air embarrassé. Et je me suis endormi contre lui. Le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là et j'ai paniqué. J'ai cru à un rêve mais quand je suis descendu prendre le petit déjeuner, il était là et il m'a sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil comme pour me dire que tout ça avait été bien réel...

— Est-ce qu'il a fini par le dire à Clara ? demanda Guillaume en passant alors une main dans la frange noire d'Aurélien, qui sembla alors sortir de ses pensées.

— Non, non, enfin je ne crois pas... Mais je pense... qu'elle a fini par le comprendre... Ce jour-là, quand il est parti un peu plus tard, il m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'il attendrait mes dix-huit ans pour dire à ma famille qu'il m'aimait... Mais qu'il aimerait continuer à me voir en attendant. Alors on a continué à se voir en cachette. C'était la meilleure année de ma vie, Guillaume. Il était attentionné, doux, aimant... On se voyait pour s'échapper une journée au lac, sécher les cours, aller à la fête foraine... S'aimer en secret. » dit Aurélien en rougissant comme s'il se disait que ce qu'il disait était trop niais.

Un voile de tristesse passa alors devant ses yeux et Aurélien se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs :

« Mais... le jour de mes dix-huit ans, il est venu me chercher à la maison. On est partis avant que quelqu'un ne nous aperçoive et on est partis en voiture. Il m'a amené à la mer, parce que je faisais que lui dire que je rêvais d'y aller, n'habitant pas à côté. On a... fait l'amour dans une petite crique a l'abri des regards... dit lentement Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils comme si se rappeler était difficile pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me raccompagner et tout dire à mes parents et à Clara. Et que s'ils n'étaient pas contents, alors je pourrai partir de la maison et vivre avec lui. J'étais _si_ heureux. J'avais l'impression d'être invincible... Et puis... continua-t-il et Guillaume sentit sa voix dérailler. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... On était en voiture, il s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai rit à quelque chose qu'il avait dit, et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens c'est le regard accusateur de mes parents sur moi à mon réveil. »

Aurélien éclata alors en sanglots et Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur dans sa poitrine. _Un accident de voiture ?_ _C'était donc pour ça que Aurélien semblait terrifié à chaque fois qu'il montait dans la sienne ? Qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux ?_

« Ils m'ont dit que j'étais resté une semaine dans le coma et qu'ils savaient tout. J'ai pas relevé leur remarque et j'ai demandé où était Arthur. Clara s'est levée de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et elle m'a foudroyé du regard. Elle m'a craché que Arthur était mort, par _ma faute_ , avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je me suis senti tomber dans un trou sans fin et tout est devenu flou. J'entendais seulement ma mère pleurer dans les bras de mon père, demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel fils. Mon père qui ne répondait rien, les médecins qui s'enchaînaient à mon chevet... Et puis mes grands-parents. C'est chez eux que je suis allé quand j'ai enfin repris conscience. Ils m'ont accompagné pendant toute ma rééducation, venant me voir tous les jours et m'encourageant. Ils ne m'ont jamais jugé. Mais moi... Je voulais _mourir_ , Guillaume. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça. Pas à eux qui m'avaient tant aidé. »

Guillaume sentit un morceau de verre se planter dans son cœur en entendant le plus jeune dire qu'il voulait mourir, ne supportant plus sa vie sans Arthur. Il l'attira alors à lui dans une étreinte protectrice et fit des mouvements circulaires dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

« J'ai toujours porté la poisse, sanglota Aurélien. Je suis source de malheur et si Arthur est mort, c'est à cause de moi...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils et en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça...

— Quand j'étais petit, on avait un petit chat. Un jour il a disparu et Clara m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, que c'était parce que je m'en occupais mal... Une autre fois, j'ai ramassé un oisillon tombé du nid et je voulais le remettre dedans, pour rejoindre ses frères et sœurs, et je l'ai fait tombé. Je l'ai _tué_ , Guillaume... Un chien s'est énervé contre moi alors que je voulais seulement le caresser et m'a mordu au poignet, j'ai encore la marque...

— Aurél, c'est pas grave ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais un enfant ! s'exclama Guillaume en se redressant et en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder. Tu m'entends ? Rien n'est de ta faute. Ni les animaux, ni Arthur. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, le regardant de ses grands yeux d'enfant triste, et il vit une larme couler lentement sur sa joue.

« Ce n'est pas... de ta faute. Et je ne comprend pas que tes parents ne te l'aient pas expliqué déjà.

— Tout est de ma faute pour eux, dit Aurélien en fermant les yeux d'un air épuisé. Mon père m'a engueulé toute mon enfance... Ma mère me criait d'arrêter de pleurer... Clara en avait marre de devoir s'occuper de moi... Je suis un fardeau.

— Non, non, tu n'en es pas un, Aurél...

— C'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a dit... Mon père... sanglota Aurélien en se blottissant contre lui, attrapant faiblement son tee-shirt entre ses mains et Guillaume resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules.

— Comment ça ? demanda Guillaume en sentant son cœur rater un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Il a dit qu'il préférait ne pas avoir de fils du tout qu'un fils comme moi, sanglota Aurélien. Il m'a répété ça toute mon enfance... Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre Arthur et moi... Pour lui... Arthur était le gendre idéal. Mais seulement s'il était avec Clara, bien sûr. Elle, elle me déteste parce que j'étais avec lui le jour de sa mort. Elle sait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous mais elle refuse d'en parler. Elle fait comme si ça n'existait pas... Et ma mère... elle l'a dit tu sais, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en veut à présent. Elle l'a dit qu'elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir un fils comme moi... Je l'ai entendue, même si j'étais dans les vapes. Je ne l'ai pas inventé. »

Guillaume resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune dans ses bras et déposa un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu. Maintenant qu'il savait toute la vérité, son opinion restait la même : _rien n'était de sa faute. Comment un être si innocent et si pur avait-il pu grandir dans cette famille ?_

« Toute ta famille est toxique, Aurélien. Hormis tes grands-parents. Il ne faut pas que tu les écoutes, il disent vraiment n'importe quoi. »

Il força Aurélien à se redresser contre lui et passa ses doigts sur ses joues trempées de larmes.

« Maintenant, tu vas aller te reposer, d'accord ? Et moi, je veillerai sur toi cette nuit.

— Tu vas rester avec moi ? demanda Aurélien d'une petite voix et il sourit tristement.

— Dans le salon, oui. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Et demain, je serai là à ton réveil, d'accord ?

— Tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ? J'ai assez pris de ton temps...

— Non. Je veux m'occuper de toi. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

Aurélien plongea son regard dans le sien afin de fouiller dedans, avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il se leva et Guillaume le suivit des yeux se diriger vers une des pièces. Il en ressortit avec des draps et une couverture blanche et les posa sur le canapé, à la place qu'il venait de quitter.

« La salle de bain est là-bas et les toilettes à côté si jamais tu as besoin... murmura-t-il en lui indiquant le couloir. Bonne nuit, Guillaume... Et... Merci pour tout. »

Aurélien lui décocha un petit sourire et Guillaume lui en offrit un de même.

« Bonne nuit Orel, dort bien. »

Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune disparaisse dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone. Il appuya sur son contact et sourit. Il avait trouvé. Il renomma son numéro en _Orel_ 🌸 _._ Il déposa ensuite le téléphone sur la table basse devant le canapé et se mit à faire son lit. Il alla ensuite aux toilettes et en passant devant la porte entrouverte du plus jeune, il osa y jeter un œil. Il le vit en train de mettre son haut de pyjama et son regard se posa sur la cicatrice sur son bas-ventre. Il frissonna en voyant cette marque _tellement_ visible de son accident et du drame qu'il avait vécu avant de continuer son chemin en se disant que sa peau avait quand même l'air bien douce malgré tout.

Quand il repassa devant sa chambre, Aurélien dormait déjà et il sourit avant de refermer doucement la porte de sa chambre. Il se glissa à son tour dans ses draps sur le canapé qui était agréablement confortable et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il appréciait bien plus Aurélien que sa sœur et pensa, avant de s'endormir, que le plus jeune était la douceur qui manquait dans sa vie.


	11. Chapitre 11.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain en sentant une bonne odeur de viennoiseries. Il avait suivi l'odeur jusqu'à la cuisine où le plus jeune était déjà attablé, en train de lire un magasine d'informations. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête en l'entendant entrer dans la petite pièce et lui avait sourit tendrement. Guillaume avait remarqué qu'il s'était attaché les cheveux d'une petite couette lâche et lui avait sourit à son tour, en venant s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils avaient passé la matinée ensemble chez le plus jeune à discuter et à regarder la télé, puis il était parti travailler après avoir mangé le midi chez lui.

Il l'avait invité à sortir boire un verre plusieurs fois ce mois-ci, puis Aurélien lui avait proposé de venir manger chez lui un soir. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il se sentait bien avec le plus jeune. Mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses entre eux, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Et puis, il n'était lui-même pas bien sûr de la signification du feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles dès qu'il posait son regard sur Aurélien ou que celui-ci lui souriait. Si jamais ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui se révélait être des sentiments plus qu'amicaux... il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Comment il réagirait lui-même et comment le plus jeune y réagirait ensuite. Alors, il voulait aller lentement avec lui. _Avec douceur_. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

Aurélien lui avait parlé un jour d'un problème dans ses canalisations quand il faisait la vaisselle et il lui avait proposé d'y jeter un œil. Il avait aperçu le regard intimidé de ce dernier sur lui alors qu'il se penchait pour regarder les tuyaux pour voir d'où pouvait venir le problème et quand il s'était retourné vers lui, Aurélien avait détourné le regard d'un air embarrassé. Alors il s'était demandé _Et si...?_ Et si Aurélien lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être possible ? Mais ce dernier semblait toujours se retenir près de lui, ne pas se laisser aller complètement, et Guillaume pensait avec tristesse que sûrement la mort du garçon dont il avait été amoureux l'avait poussé à se renfermer sur lui-même. À cacher ses sentiments, à ne plus oser faire le premier pas dans n'importe quelle situation. À ne plus... se laisser aller à ressentir des émotions fortes pour une autre personne. _Alors ça le rendait triste_. Il aurait aimé que Aurélien s'autorise à lâcher prise de temps en temps, qu'il lui offre plus que des petits sourires à moitié éteints qui n'arrivaient jamais jusqu'à ses oreilles. _Qu'il se laisse être heureux enfin._

Alors quand il reçut son appel ce soir-là, alors qu'il allait se coucher vers minuit, Guillaume décrocha précipitamment. Jamais Aurélien ne l'avait appelé aussi tard. Il aurait dû être au lit depuis longtemps, il connaissait ses habitudes à présent. Il l'écouta attentivement avant de lui répondre, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

« J'arrive. »

Mais au fond de lui, il sentait l'inquiétude grandir, presque à venir l'étouffer. _Putain_.


	12. Chapitre 12.

« Guillaume, viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît. Je ne sais pas où je suis, tout tourne autour de moi. C'est Clara, elle a voulu m'amener dans une boîte de nuit pour mon anniversaire. Je sais que c'est pas maintenant, que c'est dans une semaine, mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir et... J'étais content de voir qu'elle veuille me voir, sortir avec moi... Qu'elle m'avait pardonné... Mais elle a disparu et je sais plus où elle est. Je crois qu'elle est partie sans moi et je me sens pas bien... J'ai mal à la tête... Je suis au... au... QG, je crois que c'est ça qu'il y a écrit. Je suis désolé Guillaume mais viens me chercher, j'ai peur.

— J'arrive. »

Guillaume attrapa ses clés et claqua la porte de chez lui, en sortant. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas encore mis en pyjama. Il se précipita vers sa voiture et enfonça la clé dans la serrure de la porte :

« Orel, tu m'entends ?

— O-Oui... répondit le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante.

— Je monte dans ma voiture, là. Je vois très bien où est ce bar. J'arrive, d'accord ? Mais pour conduire, je dois lâcher le téléphone alors va t'asseoir et attend-moi, hein ? Je serai là dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

— D'a-D'accord... Je suis désolé, s'excusa Aurélien et Guillaume pensa brièvement que Clara avait du le faire boire pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment.

— Arrête, dit-il sèchement en l'entendant s'excuser encore une fois. A tout', Orel. »

Il l'entendit bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher et de démarrer la voiture. Il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

***

Quand il entra dans le petit bar, il se dirigea directement vers les canapés au fond de la salle où Aurélien devrait être assis en toute logique. Cependant celui-ci n'y était pas et il poussa un grognement exaspéré dans sa barbe. _Où c'est qu'il pouvait bien être ?_ Il avait essayé de l'appeler en sortant de la voiture et il réessaya encore une fois mais il tomba encore une fois sur sa boîte vocale. Il balaya le bar qui s'était vite changé en boîte de nuit à cette heure avancée de la soirée à la recherche du plus jeune et quand il le vit enfin, en train de danser sur la piste de danse, il se dirigea vers lui en jouant des coudes pour le rejoindre. Il arriva derrière lui et aperçut un homme danser à quelques pas seulement de lui, le regardant d'un air lubrique. Il se plaça alors de sorte à pouvoir attirer le plus jeune contre lui et quand le dos de ce dernier percuta son torse, Aurélien ouvrit les yeux de surprise :

« C'est moi, Orel. C'est Guillaume, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Éloigne-toi juste de ce mec... »

Aurélien sembla se blottir encore plus contre lui lorsqu'il remarqua l'homme devant lui et Guillaume resserra son bras contre sa taille alors que le plus jeune fermait les yeux à nouveau.

« Tu veux partir...? demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant en le sentant se remettre à danser contre lui.

— Non... dit doucement Aurélien. Je me sens bien... Là... »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre fébrilement en se disant qu'il avait l'air _tellement_ hors de tout. _Tellement_ bourré.

« Danse... avec moi, Guillaume... murmura Aurélien en relevant le visage vers le plafond de la boîte et Guillaume sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant son visage éclairé par les néons de la boîte, les yeux clos. S'il-te-plaît...

— Ça te... ferait plaisir...? Que je danse avec toi...?

— Oui, beaucoup. »

Aurélien posa sa tête sur son épaule en disant ça, la bouche entrouverte et les joues rouges, et Guillaume caressa délicatement son ventre par-dessus son tee-shirt jaune pâle. Il sentait les fesses du plus jeune frôler de temps à autres son entrejambes et il ferma les yeux en le rapprochant de lui, recherchant le contact à tout prix. _S'il continuait ainsi... Il n'allait pas réussir à se retenir de bander_. Aurélien poussa un petit gémissement en le sentant le ramener contre lui et Guillaume eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de glisser sa main dans son pantalon pour apaiser la tension qu'il ressentait dans le sien. Il pouvait sentir son érection grandir à vue d'œil et il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Aurélien en glissant une main sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau. _Il était celui qui était complètement sobre, il devait se contenir, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, la peau du plus jeune le tentant bien trop._

« Putain, Orel... grogna-t-il contre la peau d'Aurélien et celui-ci frotta ses fesses contre son érection bien présente d'un geste non calculé.

— Ma sœur... Ma sœur ne me pardonnera jamais, dit Aurélien d'une voix cassée, l'air complètement perdu au monde, avant de pousser un petit gémissement au contact entre son postérieur et son entrejambes. Guillaume... »

Il ouvrit les yeux en l'entendant gémir son prénom à la sensation et le vit ouvrir juste assez les yeux pour lui lancer un regard ombrageux par-dessus son épaule. Aurélien se détacha alors doucement de lui et attrapa sa main, avant de s'éloigner de la piste de danse.

« Orel... Aurélien... Où c'est qu'on va là ? demanda-t-il, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir eut un geste déplacé.

— Aux toilettes, on va aux toilettes... » murmura le plus jeune sans se retourner et Guillaume sentit son cerveau beuguer en l'entendant.

_Attends, quoi ?_


	13. Chapitre 13.

« Aurélien, attend... » dit Guillaume en sentant ce dernier l'entraîner vers les toilettes de la boîte de nuit.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et le plaqua contre le mur de la première cabine, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Guillaume se laissa faire, n'arrivant même plus à se rappeler de comment il s'appelait, et son dos percutant violemment le mur des toilettes dans lesquels le plus jeune l'avait poussé. Il sentait les lèvres d'Aurélien sur les siennes, semblable à ce qu'il s'était imaginé et pourtant, c'était _tellement_ mieux que tout ce à quoi il avait pu les comparer. Il sentait les mains du plus jeune se balader sur son torse par-dessus son pull, puis sous son pull, et soudain celles-ci s'engouffrèrent dans son pantalon avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire _ouf !_

« Orel... Orel... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? »

Il sentit le plus jeune entourer son sexe de ses doigts et Guillaume crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à la sensation qu'il ressentit alors au contact.

« J'ai... besoin de toi, Guillaume. »

_Non, là fut vraiment le moment où il crut qu'il allait jouir, à cette phrase, alors que le plus jeune commençait à faire des lents mouvements de montées et descentes sur son érection._

« Orel, attends... Je veux pas que tu le regrettes... Tu es complètement bourré... »

Aurélien s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, contre ses lèvres :

« Je ne regretterai pas, je te promets. J'ai besoin de toi... Parce que je t'... dit-il dans un souffle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou avant de se stopper d'un coup. Parce que tu me plais... S'il-te-plaît... »

Guillaume le sentit ralentir ses mouvements sur son érection avant d'enlever tout à fait sa main de son pantalon.

« Orel...

— Prend-moi s'il-te-plaît, dit Aurélien dans son cou, son souffle venant chatouiller sa peau sensible et Guillaume crut qu'il allait prendre feu sur le champ. Prend-moi ce soir et je te... _finirai_ ensuite. Hein, ça te va ? S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume... J'ai tellement mal... Et j'ai tellement besoin de toi... »

Guillaume glissa une main dans les cheveux mi-longs du plus jeune et caressa doucement son crâne. _Mal_ ? Il avait bien dit qu'il avait _mal_? _Est-ce que coucher avec lui dans ces toilettes au fond d'une boîte de nuit à 1h du matin l'apaiserait ? Et pourquoi faisait-il que dire qu'il avait besoin de lui ?_ Normalement, on dit qu'on a _envie_ de quelqu'un, non, pas _besoin_ ? Et le vocabulaire qu'il utilisait... _C'était un vocabulaire empli de violence, loin de la douceur qu'il lui connaissait : prendre, finir..._ Il repoussa alors lentement le plus jeune qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant ses mains sur ses épaules et lui lança un regard inquiet, de ses yeux larmoyants :

« Guillaume...?

— D'accord, Orel. D'accord. Viens-là... »

Il attrapa la ceinture du pantalon du plus jeune de ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_ lui demanda-t-il dans un regard et Aurélien hocha simplement la tête. Il l'attira à lui en défaisant sa ceinture et Aurélien ferma les yeux, poussant un soupire de soulagement. Le plus jeune prit le relai afin de se défaire de son pantalon et celui-ci tomba au sol dans un cliquetis de ceinture, vite suivit de son boxer. Aurélien se tourna vers le mur, lui adressant son dos, et Guillaume se mordit la lèvre avec force. _Il avait encore son tee-shirt sur lui mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui donnait envie comme ça..._ Il s'approcha du plus jeune et vint déposer un baiser dans sa nuque, après en avoir dégagé ses cheveux. Il se plaqua à son dos, retenant avec peine un petit gémissement en sentant son érection recouverte entrer en contact avec le postérieur du plus jeune. Il baissa son pantalon d'une main alors que de l'autre il vint entourer la taille fine d'Aurélien. De sa main de libre, il vint ensuite caresser avec douceur la peau de son ventre et sa main traça à l'aveuglette sa cicatrice, ses doigts venant caresser l'aine puis l'intérieur de la cuisse du plus jeune lui faisant pousser un petit sanglot étouffé :

« Guillaume, s'il-te-plait... J'ai besoin de toi... de te sentir... en moi...

— Shhh... Tout va bien, je suis là... » dit-il en lâchant sa cuisse pour venir introduire un doigt en lui et l'enlever presque aussitôt, ne sentant que très peu de résistance.

Aurélien poussa un gémissement de douleur cependant à l'intrusion et sa tête retomba contre son épaule.

« Encore, Guillaume. S'il-te-plaît. »

Guillaume s'exécuta, en rajoutant un autre doigt cette fois, et le pénétra quelques fois avant de rajouter un troisième doigt et de recommencer :

« C'est bon, c'est bon, tu peux y aller... » dit Aurélien d'une voix éraillée après quelques secondes seulement, les joues rouges, et Guillaume acquiesça silencieusement.

Il vint attraper son membre à l'agonie et le positionna devant l'entrée du plus jeune. Celui-ci hissa de douleur avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Comme avec ses doigts, Guillaume s'enfonça avec lenteur avant de s'enlever, jamais tout à fait, puis de replonger en lui. Il recommença plusieurs fois le même procédé avant d'enfin entendre Aurélien gémir de plaisir sous lui.

« Plus fort, s'il-te-plaît... »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre et retira son bras de sa taille pour pouvoir attraper ses hanches des deux côtés. Il augmenta son allure et Aurélien sembla perdre complètement pieds sous lui, ne se souciant plus de garder une tonalité de voix respectable pour le lieu public où ils étaient, ses deux mains sur le mur devant lui. Guillaume ferma les yeux fortement et vint poser son front contre le haut du dos du plus jeune alors qu'il s'enfonçait inlassablement en lui, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il l'entendit gémir son prénom à plusieurs reprises, sa voix se fatiguant de plus en plus, avant de l'entendre dire dans un gémissement :

« Arthur. »

Il se retira soudainement de lui en l'entendant gémir le prénom de son ex petit-copain et Aurélien lui jeta un regard épuisé par-dessus son épaule, avant de sembler comprendre à son regard décomposé ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je suis désolé, Guillaume, désolé... balbutia Aurélien en se tournant vers lui avant de le repousser contre le mur opposé des toilettes et de tomber à genoux devant lui. Excuse-moi... »

Guillaume le regarda d'un air déboussolé attraper son membre tendu avant de le prendre en bouche et il glissa une main d'un geste inconscient dans sa chevelure en le voyant se pencher sur son sexe.

« Orel... dit-il lentement d'une voix blanche alors que ce dernier s'escrimait à faire des allers retours sur son sexe pour lui donner du plaisir. Orel, arrête... »

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et il le laissa faire encore un instant avant de le forcer à se reculer.

« Orel, c'est fini maintenant. Arrête. » dit-il en se rhabillant.

Il vit le plus jeune secouer la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots, agenouillé devant lui.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça... Ça fait quatre ans, je ne devrais plus... _J'ai si mal, putain... »_

Guillaume s'accroupit devant lui et le dévisagea tristement, alors qu'il pleurait dans ses mains.

« Viens-là. Mets-ton front là... Voilà, comme ça... dit-il doucement en l'attirant contre lui afin qu'il pose son front contre sa clavicule. Je sais à quel point tu dois avoir mal... Et je vais te soulager, Orel. »

Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui d'une étreinte protectrice puis vint enrouler ses doigts autour de son sexe. Il branla le plus jeune un moment, alors que celui-ci sanglotait toujours contre lui, le souffle court dû aux mouvements de ses doigts autour de son sexe, et Aurélien vint enfin dans un petit gémissement en se déversant sur ses doigts et ses propres cuisses. Guillaume caressa une dernière fois avec douceur son membre enfin soulagé avant de le lâcher et de l'essuyer avec du papier toilette. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et le rhabilla en vitesse, le plus jeune perdu dans son propre monde, avant de placer un bras autour de sa taille et de sortir des toilettes.

« Je te ramène chez moi, murmura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Ce soir, tu dors à la maison. »

Il l'entraîna à travers la foule puis dans la nuit froide avant de l'installer sur le siège passager de la voiture et de l'attacher, comme on le ferait d'un enfant. Il démarra la voiture en lui jetant un regard en coin, pris d'une violente vague de culpabilité. _Putain_.


	14. Chapitre 14.

En se réveillant dans son canapé le lendemain matin, tout les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sentit son estomac se tordre de culpabilité et Guillaume se redressa en position assise. _Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute_. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, Aurélien l'avait littéralement supplié. _Mais... est-ce qu'il aurait dû refuser ? Se montrer plus ferme avec le plus jeune alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi ?_ Aurélien l'avait littéralement chauffé, alors qu'ils dansaient, en se remuant ainsi tout contre lui. Ou bien, était-ce lui qui l'avait chauffé ? En le plaquant ainsi contre son torse et en rapprochant son entrejambes de ses fesses jusqu'à venir se frotter contre lui. _Oh mon dieu, il ressemblait à un pervers sexuel_ , se dit-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Aurélien était _bourré_. _Bourré_ ! C'est normal qu'il se soit laissé faire ainsi, sous son emprise. _Mais ensuite, c'était bien le plus jeune qui l'avait pris par la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux toilettes de la boîte de nuit, non ?_ Qui l'avait littéralement supplié de le _prendre...?_ Orel avait eu envie d'avoir _mal_ , qu' _il_ lui fasse mal. Le mot _bourré_ apparut comme un écho dans son esprit. _Oui, Aurélien avait été bourré_. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool. Aurélien, qui n'était que _douceur_ et _innocence_ , avait voulu avoir _mal_. Il se demanda si cette douleur que le plus jeune ressentait dans son cœur, il n'avait pas tout simplement voulu la remplacer par une douleur physique. Et c'est pour ça, _peut-être_ , qu'il avait prononcé le nom de son ex... Parce que ces deux douleurs s'entremêlaient alors pour ne faire plus qu'une.

Il se tourna vers sa chambre où il avait emmené Aurélien la veille, le déposant dans son lit. Il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements alors que le plus jeune tombait littéralement de fatigue et lui avait fait enfiler un tee-shirt et un short délavé à lui avant de le recouvrir de sa couverture et de le border comme un enfant. Il avait osé, après un instant d'hésitation, venir déposer un petit baiser sur le front du plus jeune qui s'était déjà vite endormi. Il l'avait observé tendrement dormir avant de se résigner à s'éloigner avant d'aller dormir dans le canapé.

Guillaume jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable pour regarder l'heure. _Déjà 11h30_ _?_ Ça l'étonnait que Aurélien ne soit pas déjà debout. D'accord, celui-ci était resté éveillé tard la veille au soir mais il savait qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui se lèvent à toutes les heures. A en croire ce qu'il lui avait dit et les messages qu'il recevait, Aurélien avait une horloge biologique assez stricte. Il se leva donc du canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il toqua doucement, au cas-où le plus jeune serait vraiment en train de dormir, et entra quand il ne reçut pas de réponse.

« Orel ? » l'appela-t-il dans le noir, les volets étant fermés.

Le silence fut la seule chose qui lui répondit mais en s'approchant du lit, il entendit une respiration saccadée, comme si le garçon à laquelle cette dernière appartenait se forçait à rester silencieux et à ne pas faire de bruit. Guillaume s'assit sur le rebord du lit, après avoir entrouvert ses rideaux pour pouvoir au moins apercevoir les traits du plus jeune dans la pénombre, et posa une main délicatement sur la silhouette enfouie sous la couverture, qui se pensait si bien cachée du monde extérieur.

« Eh... appela-t-il Aurélien en relevant doucement la couverture et tombant sur le plus jeune, recroquevillé sur lui-même et les yeux clos. Tu sais que t'es pas invisible, Orel ? Je te vois, hein... murmura-t-il dans un sourire attendri. Je sais que tu ne dors pas vraiment... »

Il vit Aurélien ouvrir les yeux tout doucement, ses longs cils papillonnant ainsi, et lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« Coucou, toi... lui sourit Guillaume en glissant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te caches ? »

 _Tu as peur de moi ?_ pensa-t-il rapidement avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Mais après tout... peut-être qu'Aurélien avait très mal vécu ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux hier au soir. Il le vit le regarder fixement sans ciller avant de remonter ses mains à son visage pour le cacher à sa vue.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Guillaume.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Orel ? demanda-t-il d'un air confus. Tu n'as absolument rien fait.

— Si... Tout est absolument de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai trop bu et qui t'ai poussé à coucher avec moi...

— Orel, tu ne m'as pas _poussé_ , hein, rétorqua Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils et en essayant de lui enlever les mains de devant le visage. J'en avais autant envie que toi.

— J'ai tellement honte de comment j'ai agi... Comme la pire des... des... l'entendit-il dire dans un sanglot étouffé et il attrapa les poignets d'Aurélien pour enlever ses mains de son visage.

— Ne dis pas ça, dit Guillaume sévèrement. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles de toi comme ça. »

Le plus jeune n'avait rien dit de concret mais il avait compris ses pensées. Et ça lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aurélien se voit comme ça, de cette image aussi dégradante.

« Je regrette, murmura Aurélien dans un souffle et son cœur se serra de douleur dans sa poitrine.

— Si tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Guillaume en serrant la mâchoire. Je regrette seulement la façon dont ça a été amené. Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Orel. Des _vrais_ sentiments. Et je...

— Non, Guillaume... le coupa Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. C'est impossible...

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Guillaume en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, si sombres, de Aurélien.

— Parce que... je n'apporte que le malheur partout où je passe.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. C'est seulement un concours de circonstances.

— Parce que... tu es sorti avec ma sœur. Ça ne se fait pas... balbutia le plus jeune en cherchant des excuses.

— Orel, ta sœur est toxique pour toi. Tu ne dois pas penser à faire passer son bonheur avant le tien.

— Parce que... je vais te faire du mal, Guillaume. Regarde, hier... Je t'ai blessé. Je pensais vraiment avoir dépassé ça mais... non, je pense encore à lui. Je ne suis pas prêt...

— Tu étais bourré, Orel. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hein ? Et puis... si tu penses encore à lui c'est que tu n'as pas pu faire le deuil. Ça m'étonnerait qu'avec ta famille, tu aies pu le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Guillaume posa une main délicatement sur la joue du plus jeune et celui-ci secoua la tête, sans jamais lâcher son regard. Il vit des larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux et ramassa une de ces perles salées avant même qu'elle ne coule sur sa joue.

« Laisse-moi... t'aider à l'oublier, hein ? Laisse-moi prendre soin de ton cœur, Orel.

— Je ne suis pas prêt, répéta Aurélien dans un sanglot étouffé et Guillaume sourit tristement en caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts comme pour apaiser un petit chat.

— Et moi, je ne suis pas pressé, hein ? Je ne te parle pas de te mettre en couple avec moi. Pas maintenant, en tout cas... Mais je veux être là pour toi, dit Guillaume en lui souriant tendrement. Je veux être là à tes côtés en tant qu'ami mais je veux que tu saches que dès que tu le décideras, et si tu le veux un jour, je serai aussi prêt à te donner plus que de l'amitié. D'accord ? »

Aurélien le fixa sans rien dire avant de rougir et de détourner le visage, une pensée lui ayant sûrement traversé l'esprit.

« Et me... soulager ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un air timide, après une hésitation.

— De quoi ?

— Tu serais prêt à me soulager quand j'ai trop mal, aussi ? Quand la douleur est trop forte ? Comme hier... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils et observa le plus jeune qui était rouge écrevisse. _Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui demander ce qu'il pensait qu'il lui avait demandé ?_ Il se dit avec tristesse qu'Aurélien devait penser que plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de sa vie mais que vu que lui était amoureux de lui, alors il devrait en profiter. Il savait qu'il n'était pas égoïste comme ça et que rien que poser cette question à voix haute lui paraissait bien trop embarrassant. Alors il se dit que peut-être le plus jeune se disait qu'il pouvait bien coucher avec lui de temps en temps vu qu'il semblait vraiment amoureux de lui. _Et cette hypothèse l'attrista encore plus que la première._

« Je serais là, de toutes les manières que tu le veux, quand toi tu le décideras. Seulement _toi_ , tu m'entends ? »

Il pouvait être patient. Et il en était sûr, à force, Aurélien finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il avait le droit d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui, lui aussi. Ça prendrait peut-être du temps, mais il n'était pas pressé. Guillaume vit le plus jeune sourire timidement, les joues rouges d'embarras de leur discussion, et venir enfouir son visage contre son ventre en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Guillaume retint un instant son souffle, au contact inattendu, puis vint glisser une main à l'intérieur des cheveux du plus jeune qui avait à présent fermé les yeux. _C'était agréable_. Et la sensation que ce simple geste affectueux provoquait en lui, encore plus.

« On va aller manger puis je te ramène chez toi, d'accord ? » dit-il doucement et Aurélien acquiesça contre lui, gardant les yeux fermés.

_Putains de papillons dans le ventre._


	15. Chapitre 15.

Gringe n'avait plus de nouvelles du plus jeune depuis leur soirée en boîte de nuit. Il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché malgré le fait qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir réussit à rassurer le plus jeune avant de l'avoir déposé chez lui. _Peut-être s'était-il trompé ?_ Puis, une semaine plus tard, il se lança, profitant d'un instant de courage pour lui écrire un texto. Aurélien lui répondit sans attendre, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux et il en fut infiniment soulagé. Puis le plus jeune l'appela une heure à peine après leur dernier texto et Guillaume sauta littéralement sur son téléphone alors qu'il était en train de se préparer dans sa salle de bains afin de sortir rejoindre son ami de toujours, Claude, avec qui il avait décidé de manger en ville la veille au soir.

« Allo ?! s'écria Guillaume avant de se traiter intérieurement d'idiot devant son empressement visible.

— Eh... Salut, Guillaume... Je te dérange ? demanda Aurélien d'une petite voix hésitante.

— Pas du tout, Orel. Tu ne me dérange jamais, tu le sais. »

Il sourit en entendant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration. Il était certain que le plus jeune était en train de rougir et se demandait que répondre à ça.

« Je... Tu sais... reprit Aurelien d'une voix hésitante. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire... Et aussi... dit-il avant de se taire. Enfin... Je me disais que ça me ferait du bien de sortir, de passer la journée à l'extérieur. Est-ce que ça te dirait ? T'es disponible ?

— Bien sûr, Orel. Je suis toujours dispo pour toi. Je viens te chercher chez toi ?

— Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup. Merci, Guillaume... »

Guillaume raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, et appela son ami Claude pour annuler leur rancard. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et Guillaume rit en entendant sa voix endormie. _Son ami n'était même pas encore levé, aucun doute qu'il avait déjà oublié qu'ils étaient censés se rejoindre dans moins d'une heure._ Alors Guillaume attrapa ses clés puis sortit de l'appartement dun pas rapide, descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressé d'enfin revoir Aurélien.

***

Quand Aurélien descendit pour le rejoindre, il lui plaqua un petit bisou sur sa joue barbue et Guillaume le vit faire une petite moue à la sensation piquante contre ses lèvres. Guillaume se passa une main sur la joue, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage et Aurélien lui décocha un sourire timide :

« Bonjour, Guillaume... Comment tu vas ?

— Très bien, Orel. Et toi ?

— Ça va...

— Vraiment ? demanda Guillaume, en fronçant les sourcils devant son air hésitant. Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs...

— Désolé, lui sourit Aurélien pour le rassurer. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

— Et tu devrais ! C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui après tout ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais né le 1er août.

— Oui, sourit Aurélien tristement. C'est mon anniversaire... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas rester seul chez moi, aujourd'hui... »

Guillaume le regarda d'un air confus avant de se pencher et de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Bon anniversaire, Orel. »

Il sentit le plus jeune sursauter quand il le prit dans ses bras, avant que celui-ci ne se blottisse contre lui et ne le serre encore plus fort. Il sentit ses mains se refermer sur sa veste en jean et il remonta une main pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Ceux-ci étaient si doux qu'il poussa un petit soupire de bien-être et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la chaleur apaisante qui émanait du corps d'Aurélien.

Quand Aurélien se recula enfin, il remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux bien trop tristes pour une journée comme celle-ci.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en caressant délicatement sa joue de son pouce avant de continuer, devant l'absence de réponse du plus jeune. Tu sais quoi ? Pour ton anniversaire je vais t'amener manger dans un très bon resto de ma connaissance. Et ensuite, je te propose d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

Aurélien le dévisagea tristement avant de hocher la tête et de lui répondre dans un petit sourire :

« Merci, Guillaume. Ça me ferait très plaisir, oui. »

Guillaume sourit et attira le plus jeune à lui, passant un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraînant jusqu'à la voiture. _Aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée et il ferait tout pour que le plus jeune en profite pleinement._


	16. Chapitre 16.

Guillaume observa le plus jeune avec tristesse assit à côté de lui sur son canapé. Ils étaient allés manger dans un petit restaurant italien caché dans une ruelle étroite et Aurélien avait eu l'air d'adorer ce qu'il avait commandé pour lui, le plus jeune lui ayant demandé de choisir à sa place. _Je te fais confiance, Guillaume_. Ensuite, il l'avait amené au cinéma comme il lui avait promis et Aurélien avait rit de bon cœur devant la comédie française qu'ils étaient allés voir. À un moment donné, le plus jeune s'était tourné vers lui le sourire aux lèvres et Guillaume s'était perdu dans ses yeux rieurs alors que deux petites fossettes étaient apparues près de sa bouche. Guillaume avait eu envie d'embrasser ces dernières, preuve vivante de la joie passagère du plus jeune. Il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait si heureux. Ils étaient ensuite allés se balader dans le parc et alors que le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel, annonçant déjà le moment pour lui de raccompagner Aurélien, celui-ci lui avait demandé d'une petite voix s'il ne pouvait pas plutôt venir chez lui. _Je ne veux pas être seul, Guillaume. S'il-te-plaît..._ lui avait-il dit tristement. Guillaume avait froncé les sourcils en le voyant baisser la tête, avant de lui sourire et de remonter son menton de ses doigts. Lui aussi il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. _Il n'y a aucun souci, Orel. Bien sûr que tu peux venir chez moi._ Et maintenant, Aurélien était assis sur son canapé, la tête baissée, et Guillaume le voyait trembler légèrement alors qu'il avait dit ces mots si durs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Guillaume, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

— Je regrette d'être né... répéta Aurélien en tremblant de plus belle.

— Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça ? demanda Guillaume en venant poser sa main sur la cuisse du plus jeune. Orel...?

— Si je n'étais pas né... il serait encore en vie. » dit simplement Aurélien et Guillaume fronça les sourcils, se demandant de qui Aurélien parlait, avant de soudain comprendre.

 _Arthur_. Son petit-copain était mort le jour de son anniversaire. En le ramenant chez lui alors qu'il lui avait promis de dire à ses parents et à sa sœur la vraie nature de leur relation. _Pas étonnant qu'Aurélien déteste ce jour._

« Non, non, ne dis pas ça, Orel... dit précipitamment Guillaume en forçant ce dernier à relever le visage. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda-t-il en le voyant détourner le regard, les larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. _C_ _et accident_ n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?

— Si, ça l'est... pleura seulement de plus belle le plus jeune en fermant les yeux, refusant de l'écouter. Clara me l'a dit...! Et elle a raison. S'il ne m'avait pas regardé à ce moment-là... il n'aurait pas grillé le feu rouge... il aurait vu la voiture qui arrivait... il serait toujours vivant.

— Arrête...! Mais arrête, Orel ! s'emporta légèrement Guillaume en levant la voix. Si Arthur est mort, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'était juste un putain d'accident ! Et tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, il suffit d'une seconde d'inattention... Mais _ce n'est_ _pas_ _de ta faute_ _,_ articula Guillaume en détachant chaque syllabe alors qu'il prenait le visage du plus jeune dans ses mains. Il faut que tu arrives à te mettre ça dans le crâne...!

— Mais Clara... commença Aurélien, les yeux toujours clos, ne pouvant s'arrêter de pleurer et Guillaume eut tout le mal du monde à rester calme à ce prénom.

— Clara était en colère, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit toutes ces vilaines choses. Et elle l'est toujours apparemment. Sa haine l'a aveuglé, Orel... C'est pour ça qu'elle a autant de mal à te pardonner... Elle n'arrive pas à voir la vérité en face alors elle préfère t'accuser, toi. Pour apaiser sa douleur, elle te fait porter le chapeau de la mort de son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'était _pas_ là, elle ne sait rien.

— Tu n'étais pas là non plus... Tu ne sais pas...

— Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, dit Guillaume en attirant le plus jeune dans ses bras alors que ce dernier sanglotait violemment, incapable de s'arrêter. Je te _vois_ Aurélien, je vois comment tu es. Et je ne supporte pas la façon dont _toi_ , tu te vois.

— Je me déteste, sanglota ce dernier dans ses bras et Guillaume le serra plus fort encore, remontant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

— Et moi, je t' _aime_ , murmura Guillaume avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la tempe du plus jeune. Alors s'il-te-plaît... arrête de te dénigrer comme ça...

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ressentir ça pour moi, Guillaume... Tu dois te tromper... Parce que je suis une personne horrible...

— Tu es tout simplement magnifique, Orel. La façon dont tu vois... est tellement éloignée de la réalité. Tellement éloignée de comment _moi_ je te vois.

Guillaume caressa les cheveux noirs d'Aurélien, essayant de lui procurer un peu de réconfort. Ce dernier continua de pleurer en silence, blottit contre lui, et Guillaume le serra plus encore plus contre lui, ses bras semblant créer une sorte de protection entre le plus jeune et le monde extérieur. Il voulait le protéger ainsi que lui faire comprendre sa valeur, et il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'y arriver dans un futur proche.


	17. Chapitre 17.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Guillaume dans un murmure à l'oreille du plus jeune quand il sentit que ce dernier s'était calmé contre lui.

Aurélien ne répondit rien et il le sentit serrer faiblement la fabrique de sa veste dans son dos :

« J'ai tellement mal, Guillaume... »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant dire cela et le força à se redresser contre lui avant de caresser de son pouce la joue du plus jeune qui gardait les yeux fermés.

« Orel... Laisse-moi t'aider, hein ? murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa mâchoire. Laisse-moi t'aimer... »

Il entendit Aurélien lâcher un petit sanglot mais ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et Guillaume ferma les yeux, le visage dans son cou.

« Je veux être là pour toi, dans les bons et les mauvais moments... Et si tu as trop mal... Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de ta douleur, Orel. Je peux tenter de l'apaiser.

— Je suis... sanglota Aurélien d'une voix brisée et il sourit tristement contre sa peau.

— Je sais, Orel... Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je peux essayer d'apaiser ta souffrance, hein ?

— Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour retourner tes sentiments, Guillaume... »

Guillaume se mordit la lèvre en entendant cela avant de prendre le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement et lui lança un regard larmoyant.

« Alors tant pis, dit Guillaume en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais tu mérites tout l'amour du monde, Orel. Et je veux être celui qui te le donne. Alors, s'il-te-plaît... accepte-le. Accepte mon amour. »

Aurélien ne répondit rien, le dévisageant sans parler, avant que celui-ci ne hoche la tête lentement. Guillaume sourit tristement et se pencha alors, pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il le sentit approfondir le baiser quelques secondes à peine plus tard et basculer en arrière. Guillaume s'efforcer d'agir avec douceur alors qu'il sentait qu'Aurélien voulait qu'il soit plus entreprenant. Il le sentit plaquer une de ses mains sur sa hanche gauche avec force, là où il savait être sa cicatrice et Guillaume la retira instantanément, en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Orel, arrête. Je ne veux pas. » dit-il sèchement en se reculant légèrement, surplombant toujours le plus jeune.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement et lui jeta un regard inquiet, effrayé de sa réaction.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, dit Guillaume plus doucement en venant plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Aurélien. La dernière fois a suffit, tu ne crois pas ? »

Aurélien le fixait en silence, l'air toujours aussi apeuré, et il reprit en avançant sa main vers son visage :

« Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois soit comme ça... murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue délicatement, se rappelant la fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, sauvagement, dans les toilettes du petit bar. Je la voulais douce et tendre, au moins autant que tu l'es... Alors s'il-te-plaît, arrête ça...

— Je suis désolé, dit Aurélien d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots. J'ai vraiment... tout gâché... »

Guillaume exhala un soupire et sourit en secouant la tête doucement.

« Tu n'as absolument rien gâché, Orel. Mais laisse-moi te montrer que je peux anesthésier ta douleur sans que tu aies forcément à avoir mal. D'accord...?

— D'a-D'accord... balbutia Aurélien en hochant doucement la tête et Guillaume se pencha vers lui pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur.

— Merci. » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se recula.

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune et le sentit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour attraper fortement ses mèches brunes. Avant de doucement relâcher celles-ci, semblant réaliser qu'il était encore en train d'y aller trop fort. Guillaume sourit doucement dans son cou, murmurant un petit _C'est bien, Orel. Laisse-toi aller_ _,_ avant de déposer un deuxième baiser dans son cou. Il se redressa ensuite afin d'aider Aurélien à enlever son tee-shirt et laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa peau moite, se baladant sur son torse alors qu'il le regardait tendrement.

« Tu es magnifique. Si tu voyais ce que je vois... »

Aurélien ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard fiévreux et Guillaume se délecta de la rougeur de ses joues, lui indiquant qu'il commençait à se laisser aller. Guillaume lui sourit doucement avant de venir déposer des baisers le long de son torse, remplaçant ainsi ses doigts par sa bouche. Il hésita un instant avant de déposer celle-ci sur la cicatrice du plus jeune et lorsqu'il le fit avec énormément de douceur, Aurélien sembla retenir sa respiration.

« Guillaume... dit Aurélien en passant une main dans ses cheveux, le souffle court.

— Elle fait partie de toi, Orel... Il est temps de l'accepter. Il faut que tu arrêtes de la voir comme un mauvais souvenir.

— Mais elle...

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Elle te rappelle tous les jours sa mort. C'est vrai... Mais elle est aussi la preuve que tu as survécu à ce drame. Tu as _survécu_ , Orel. Tu es un petit miracle. »

Aurélien secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et Guillaume sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau la cicatrice sur sa hanche.

« Si, tu en es un. » murmura-t-il contre sa peau sensible.

Guillaume se redressa et vint déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Est-ce que tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il en se reculant légèrement et caressant du bout des doigts le bas-ventre du plus jeune, à la lisière de son pantalon.

— O-Oui, s'il-te-plaît Guillaume... le supplia littéralement Aurélien en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

— Très bien, sourit-il. Tes désirs sont des ordres... »

Il se redressa afin d'enlever sa veste et son tee-shirt puis baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Il le fit ensuite glisser au sol puis se concentra sur le jean du plus jeune toujours allongé sous lui. Il déboutonna son pantalon et ouvrit sa fermeture éclaire avant de faire glisser son jean doucement sur ses cuisses afin de l'enlever, Aurélien venant couvrir son visage de son bras d'embarras. Une fois ceci fait, Guillaume vint déposer un énième baiser sur la peau sensible du plus jeune, juste en-dessous de son oreille et vint attraper délicatement son sexe de se doigts. Il le branla lentement, arrachant de petits gémissement de plaisir au plus jeune et approcha ensuite sa deuxième main de son intimité pour préparer cette dernière à l'accueillir. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'Aurélien était enfin prêt, ce dernier le suppliant littéralement de _faire quelque chose_ , Guillaume retira ses doigts et empoigna son érection afin de s'enfoncer avec lenteur en lui. Aurélien poussa un long gémissement partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir et Guillaume vint déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Il se retira et s'enfonça de nouveau, réitérant le mouvement maintes et maintes fois, essayant toujours d'y aller le plus doucement possible, avant de sentir que le plus jeune était sur le point de venir. Les joues rouges et l'air complètement dissolu d'Aurélien faillirent avoir raison de lui et, sans jamais arrêter de le branler avec douceur, il vint murmurer à son oreille :

« Viens pour moi, Aurélien. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se répéter que le plus jeune se déversa sur ses doigts et sur son bas-ventre, le poussant lui aussi à se déverser avant même d'avoir le temps de se retirer de lui. Il ferma les yeux en s'insultant intérieurement avant de sentir le plus jeune glisser ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Il se redressa pour lui jeter un regard coupable, seulement pour tomber sur son doux sourire et il se retira de lui sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Il attrapa le paquet de mouchoirs posé sur la table basse au pieds du canapé et essuya délicatement le ventre ainsi que l'intérieur des cuisses d'Aurélien, sans oublier de passer sur sa cicatrice. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui, le serrant contre son torse pour ne pas qu'il tombe, le canapé étant assez petit. Il resta ce qui lui sembla une éternité à seulement écouter la respiration erratique d'Aurélien se calmer et à caresser ses cheveux emmêlés avant de le sentir bouger contre lui.

« Guillaume...

— Oui ? dit-il en se tournant vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Ramène-moi chez moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Son sourire s'effaça à cette demande et il lui lança un regard inquiet :

« Tu es sûr ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai mal comprit quelque chose ? »

Il vit Aurélien le dévisager tristement un instant avant de lui offrir un petit sourire et de secouer la tête.

« Non, Guillaume. Tu as été parfait... souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Et je t'en remercie. Mais ramène-moi maintenant, s'il-te-plaît. »

Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer et hocha la tête, en compréhension. _Tout ça... ce n'était qu'éphémère_. Aurélien ne l'aimait pas vraiment, c'était juste l'illusion qu'il lui donnait quand il se _donnait_ à lui. Afin qu'il puisse apaiser un tant soit peu sa douleur. Mais dormir avec lui, c'était encore autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'autoriser à faire. _Alors, il comprenait._

Il se redressa et commença à s'habiller, Aurélien en faisant de même à ses côtés. _Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller, le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix_. Guillaume sentit sa gorge se nouer mais quand il se tourna vers le plus jeune à présent habillé, il força un sourire sur ses lèvres :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il entendit Aurélien se lever à son tour et le suivre, puis la porte claquer derrière lui. _Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il n'en montra rien._


	18. Chapitre 19.

Ce genre de moment continuèrent quelques semaines encore. À chaque fois, Aurélien lui disait qu'il avait mal et il tentait d'apaiser sa douleur en l'embrassant et en lui faisant l'amour. Il essayait d'agir avec tendresse et douceur, afin que le plus jeune comprenne que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il lui murmurait des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille alors que celui-ci se perdait dans la luxure du moment, déposait ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, caressait ses cheveux et son visage de sorte à l'apaiser. Mais invariablement, Aurélien ne se laissait pas profiter de l'instant post-orgasmique. Ce dernier se levait toujours quelques minutes à peine après avoir repris ses esprits, alors que Guillaume avait encore les yeux fermés et priait pour que _cette fois_ , il décide de rester. Alors le plus jeune bredouillait une excuse et s'enfuyait littéralement de chez lui. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire en pleine journée et ainsi, Aurélien rentrait chez lui et lui disait de rester au lit, malgré qu'il ait envie de le raccompagner. Après ces moments charnels, il avait l'habitude de ne plus avoir de nouvelles du plus jeune les jours suivants et lorsqu'il n'y tenait plus et cédait à l'envie de l'appeler, celui-ci répondait toujours immédiatement et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alors, ils continuaient à se voir en dehors, à sortir ensemble en ville, à aller se balader dans la campagne ou se promener sur la plage... Et Guillaume redoutait ces moments où le plus jeune lui demanderait implicitement de lui faire l'amour. Parce que de jour en jour, il se voyait tomber de plus en plus amoureux de lui et regrettait la distance que mettait entre eux Aurélien après chacune de leur session charnelles. Comme aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer le plus jeune qui gémissait par-dessus lui, la respiration haletante. Aurélien montait et descendait autour de son membre, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, dans son lit. Guillaume entoura sa taille de ses mains et caressa sa peau avec énormément de douceur. Aurélien qui avait le visage orienté vers le ciel dans une expression dissolue, ouvrit soudain les yeux au contact et baissa la tête pour le regarder. Guillaume détailla son visage, ses longs cils noirs sur ses yeux ombragés par le désir et le plaisir, ses joues rouges, sa bouche entrouverte, et la sueur qui semblait dégoulinait de son front. Un sourire vint alors s'inscrire sur ses lèvres d'adoration pure et il pensa, essayant de faire passer ce message au plus jeune rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens : _Je t'aime. Tu es magnifique._

Il ne savait pas si Aurélien avait compris mais ce dernier lui sembla rougir derrière ses joues rouges et il le vit détourner le regard. Il passa une main taquine sur le membre tendu du plus jeune coincé entre leurs deux corps et quand il la toucha, Aurélien vint entourer sa nuque de ses bras pour se blottir contre lui. Il le branla ensuite avec lenteur et quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Aurélien gémit dans son oreille et vint sur son ventre et sur ses doigts. Guillaume eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de venir à son tour et réussit avec difficulté à se retirer du plus jeune. Aurélien ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en confusion en le voyant commencer à se masturber pour se finir, et posa une main sur la sienne :

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu aurais pu...

— Non, Orel. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux _plus_. »

Aurélien le regarda d'un air confus avant de sourire doucement :

« Je comprends. Laisse-moi faire au moins... »

Guillaume sentit le plus jeune attraper sa main avec douceur pour la lui décaler et enrouler ensuite ses doigts sur son érection douloureuse. Il fit quelques petits mouvements sur celle-ci, caressant avec douceur son gland de son pouce, et cela suffit à Guillaume pour venir dans un grognement rauque. Guillaume se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller et ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant pas Aurélien se blottir contre lui, ne serait-ce que pour quelques précieuses secondes. Celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire triste et Guillaume se redressa sur ses coudes :

« Orel ?

— Je... Je dois partir, murmura celui-ci en se levant et Guillaume le rattrapa par l'avant-bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne tout à fait.

— Attends ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Non... Non, pas du tout... Mais je... bafouilla le plus jeune en jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil qui descendait dans le ciel. Il commence à faire sombre et je dois rentrer maintenant. »

Aurélien fit un mouvement pour se détacher et Guillaume le lâcha doucement. Il le regarda s'habiller en silence avant de sourire tristement :

« Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? Tu peux même dormir ici, si tu veux...

— Non, Guillaume...

— Je peux dormir dans le canapé et te laisser mon lit. On n'a même pas à dormir ensemble... Et...

— Guillaume. »

Il releva la tête et tomba sur le regard triste d'Aurélien qui semblait un petit peu en colère.

« Est-ce que... je peux au moins te raccompagner ? » proposa-t-il en baissant les yeux et sentant ses épaules s'affaisser.

Il sentit Aurélien s'approcher de lui et l'instant d'après, celui-ci relevait son menton de ses doigts pour venir plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non... C'est gentil mais je peux marcher jusqu'à chez moi... Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Je veux que tu te reposes, maintenant. Tu as l'air exténué. »

Aurélien se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et la caressa un instant avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner en murmurant un petit _désolé_. Guillaume n'eut pas le temps de se demander pour quoi il était désolé qu'Aurélien avait déjà tourné les talons et il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il resta un long moment à regarder le vide de sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas et de se mettre à pleurer, comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus après les départs répétés du plus jeune. _Orel_.


	19. Chapitre 19.

Il ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il en mourrait d'envie mais il en avait marre de cette situation. Il était fou amoureux du plus jeune et celui-ci semblait réellement apprécier les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble en dehors de son appartement quand ils faisaient l'amour... Mais Guillaume voulait plus. Il avait besoin de plus. Il savait qu'Aurélien se posait des limites à ne pas franchir, comme le fait de partir directement après l'amour, et ça le rendait malade. Il avait envie de le voir tout le temps, de le prendre dans ses bras, de se réveiller à ses côtés. Il avait envie de détruire les barrières que se mettaient le plus jeune mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette distance qu'il s'obstinait à mettre entre eux, comme si s'il le laissait s'approcher, Guillaume allait le faire souffrir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, Aurélien ne donnait plus de nouvelles pendant des jours par la suite. Et il cédait toujours à l'envie de l'appeler, de le revoir, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Alors cette fois, il se força à ne pas le faire. Pour voir si le plus jeune s'en inquièterait et le ferait à sa place. _Mais ça faisait déjà une semaine et il était encore sans nouvelles de lui_.

***

Guillaume était en train de regarder une émission débile et abrutissante à la télévision quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure tardive de la journée avant de se lever. Il soupira en se disant que cela devait être Claude qui lui faisait une de ses visites surprises dont il avait maintenant l'habitude et se dit qu'il le mettrait bien vite à la porte, n'étant pas d'humeur à sortir se bourrer la gueule avec lui ce soir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tomba nez à nez avec Aurélien en ouvrant la porte. Celui-ci avait un air inquiet et une expression coupable sur le visage.

« Orel...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Je... Tu... Tu ne m'as pas appelé, balbutia Aurélien. Alors je suis venu voir si quelque chose n'allait pas...

— Vraiment ? sourit Guillaume, attendrit. Et tu ne pouvais pas m'envoyer un message pour ça ?

— J'ai essayé, oui... Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu et... »

Guillaume fronça les sourcils. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était tombé en panne de batterie il y a deux jours et n'avait pas pris la peine de brancher son portable en se disant que de toute façon, il ne voulait pas appeler Aurélien. L'hypothèse que celui-ci le ferait lui avait alors semblé insensé après quelques jours.

« C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de charger mon portable...

— Guillaume... Je peux entrer ? »

Il vit le petit regard hésitant d'Aurélien et s'injuria de le laisser sur le pas de la porte.

« Oui, oui. Bordel, bien sûr que tu peux entrer...! Entre. Excuse-moi. »

Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire avant d'entrer et il se décala pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte. Il le suivit des yeux se diriger vers le salon et quand celui-ci disparut à l'angle du couloir, Guillaume le suivit. Il le vit s'asseoir sur le canapé et il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable. Aurélien lui jeta un petit regard en coin, semblant hésiter à parler avant de se lancer :

« Guillaume... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que tu ne veux plus être... _ami_ avec moi ?

— Si, si, bien sûr... dit précipitamment Guillaume en se tournant vers lui et en posant une main sur la sienne. Mais le problème, c'est justement ça, Orel. Je ne veux plus être qu'un simple ami pour toi, je veux être plus que ça. Et... Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour que notre relation évolue dans ce sens-là... continua-t-il en voyant le plus jeune ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais ça devient de plus en plus compliqué de mon côté... Parce que... Je crois que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi, là. Et... On couche ensemble mais... Je sens que tu te retiens en permanence... Et ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça...

— Je t'ai blessé...? le coupa Aurélien en écarquillant les yeux soudain et Guillaume fronça les sourcils à sa question.

— Non, non... Enfin... Ça me fait mal mais ce n'est pas forcément de ta faute...

— Si, ça l'ait. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de... de faire ces choses-là quand j'ai trop mal... C'est injuste de ma part. Je ne pensais pas à tes sentiments.

— Aurélien. »

Guillaume attrapa le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien :

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour moi. Dis-le moi s'il-te-plaît.

— Je... Je... balbutia Aurélien en secouant la tête.

— Ne me mens pas s'il-te-plaît. Si tu veux que l'on soit seulement amis, je respecterais ta décision.

— Non, je... Je pense... que je ressens quelque chose pour toi... Mais j'ai... J'ai peur de ce que tu fais naître en moi, Guillaume. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un d'aussi beau et attentionné que toi s'intéresse à moi... Et j'ai... Je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi. Mon père me reniera pour de bon. Ma mère ne l'acceptera pas. Clara ne me le pardonnera jamais... À chaque fois qu'on le fait... et que je rentre chez moi... Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans la glace. J'imagine leurs réactions s'ils venaient à l'apprendre et... Je ne peux pas, ça me tue. Ça fait quatre ans que je vis dans la peur de retomber amoureux d'un autre garçon. Le dîner de famille auquel tu as été invité... c'était seulement... le troisième auquel il m'ont invité en quatre ans. Ils ont fait comme si j'étais mort après l'accident, ils ne voulaient plus me voir. C'est pour ça que j'ai emménagé chez mes grands-parents. Je suis... _tellement_ fatigué, si tu savais. J'en peux plus... De me battre contre moi-même et mes émotions... Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour. »

Guillaume sentit les larmes du plus jeune couler sur ses doigts alors qu'il tenait son visage entre ses mains. Il sourit tristement et l'attira à lui, l'entourant d'une étreinte protectrice.

« Aurélien... Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Arrête d'essayer de faire passer le bonheur de ta famille avant le tien. Ils ne te méritent pas. Tu es trop bon pour eux. Et tu _as_ droit au bonheur. Arrête d'essayer de te mettre toutes ces barrières. L'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas. Et si tu ne le veux pas, tu n'as qu'à ne rien leur dire. Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire la vérité... Quant à ta sœur, on s'en fout. Vu comment elle se comporte envers toi, tu ne devrais même pas penser à ses sentiments à elle...

— Je ne peux pas leur mentir, Guillaume... Ils ne voudront plus jamais me parler...

— Orel, tu ne vas pas leur mentir, soupira Guillaume en se reculant légèrement. Tu as seulement à ne rien leur dire. Depuis quand tu ne les as pas vu de toutes manières ? S'il-te-plaît, mon chat... Arrête d'essayer de tout contrôler. Ça te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Et pour rien. »

Guillaume vit Aurélien ouvrir les yeux et lui lancer un petit regard curieux. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de se rappeler comment il l'avait appelé. _Mon chat_. Il sourit en pensant qu'il n'en avait absolument plus rien à faire. S'il avait envie de l'appeler ainsi, il ne se retiendrait plus à présent.

« Orel, je t'aime. Et tu le sais. La question, maintenant, c'est _est-ce que toi tu m'aimes ?_ Dis-moi la vérité. »

Aurélien ne lâcha pas son regard et hocha timidement la tête, faisant ainsi apparaître un sourire attendrit sur ses lèvres.

« Parfait. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te proposais d'aller dormir ? Tu as l'air de tomber littéralement de fatigue... Est-ce que tu arriveras à ne pas t'enfuir ? »

Il sentit le cœur du plus jeune accélérer dans sa poitrine contre lui à sa question et il posa un regard doux sur lui.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Aurélien hocha la tête lentement et Guillaume passa une main dans sa frange noire avant de se lever.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas viens, on va se coucher. »

Aurélien se leva à son tour, attrapant sa main du bout des doigts et Guillaume l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fouilla un instant dans son placard afin de lui trouver des vêtements pour la nuit et lui passa un vieux short délavé gris et un tee-shirt de la même couleur devenu trop petit pour qu'il le mette. Aurélien lui lança un regard hésitant avant de les prendre et de se déshabiller devant lui. Guillaume sourit tendrement devant son air embarrassé et son regard se posa sur la cicatrice sur son ventre.

Quand Aurélien vint s'allonger à ses côtés sur le lit une minute plus tard, il l'attira à lui dans une tendre étreinte et passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser cette dernière sur sa peau.

« Tu es un petit miracle, Orel. _Mon_ petit miracle. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne t'enfuis plus. Reste avec moi. »

Il le sentit se tendre un instant en sentant ses doigts se poser sur sa peau et caresser avec douceur sa cicatrice, rappel douloureux du drame qu'il avait vécu, avant de se détendre et de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Guillaume resserra sa prise sur sa taille et sourit avant de déposer un baiser dans son cuir chevelu. _Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait_. _Il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir tomber aussi_ _amoureux de_ _quelqu'un. Et pourtant, Aurélien dans ses bras, il se dit qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie autrement à présent._


	20. Chapitre 20.

Guillaume se réveilla en sentant une pression sur son tee-shirt et en entendant des petits gémissements. Il ouvrit les yeux et quand il s'aperçut que la pression venait des doigts d'Aurélien sur lui, il se redressa contre son oreiller. Il alluma à l'aveuglette sa lampe de chevet et se tourna vers le plus jeune qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Celui-ci pleurait dans son sommeil et s'accrochait désespérément à la fabrique de son tissu, en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour lui.

« Orel, réveille-toi mon chat... » lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il passa une main avec douceur sur sa joue.

Aurélien sembla se calmer légèrement et Guillaume l'entendit alors pousser un petit gémissement plaintif.

« Arthur... »

Guillaume se figea en entendant ce prénom et se demanda s'il pensait que c'était lui à ses côtés ou s'il rêvait seulement de lui.

« Arthur... S'il-te-plaît... Pardonne-moi... sanglota le plus jeune en se tendant à nouveau et Guillaume le sentit s'accrocher violemment à lui.

— Orel, Orel, calme-toi... chuchota-t-il dans le silence étouffant de la petite chambre en venant prendre Aurélien dans ses bras. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser... »

Il passa une main rassurante sur le dos du plus jeune, caressant avec délicatesse sa peau par-dessus son tee-shirt et il le sentit se calmer à nouveau contre lui. Soudain, Aurélien recula brusquement, se défaisant ainsi de son étreinte, et il le vit lui lancer un regard effrayé, une expression de peur intense sur le visage.

« G-Guillaume...? »

Il le vit se recroqueviller sur lui-même en l'apercevant et cacher son visage dans ses bras alors qu'il remontait ses genoux contre son torse.

« Désolé, je suis désolé...

— Orel, ne t'excuse pas, dit précipitamment Guillaume en s'approchant de lui pour poser Une mains sur son épaule.

— c'est pour ça que je ne veux jamais rester dormir... expliqua Aurélien en sanglotant, toujours la tête dans ses bras croisés.

— À cause de tes cauchemars ? demanda précautionneusement Guillaume en essayant de lui faire relever la tête.

— Oui... Je n'y arrive pas... dit Aurélien en relevant le visage, enfin. Ça fait quatre ans et je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir en paix...

— Tu en fais souvent de ces cauchemars, Orel ? Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ?

— Je... Presque toutes les nuits, Guillaume. Je suis épuisé... Je vois nos derniers instants ensemble, ou bien alors des souvenirs que j'ai avec lui... Et des fois... Je le vois devant moi... Il ne dit rien et me regarde sévèrement, comme pour me dire que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort... J'en peux plus... »

Guillaume le prit dans ses bras et glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs du plus jeune.

« Orel... S'il t'aime, il ne t'en veux pas. Et il sait que rien n'est de ta faute. C'est lui qui conduisait ce jour-là, pas toi. C'était seulement un accident. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et je te promets qu'il ne t'en veux pas non plus.

— Mais...

— Non, il n'y a pas de _Mais_ qui tienne. Il n'y a pas d'autre vérité que celle-là, mon chat. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir un psychiatre après l'accident ? Après un accident comme ça il faut aller en voir un, non ? C'était évident que tu aurais ce genre de traumatisme après un tel drame.

— Ils ont pas voulu... Mes parents... expliqua le plus jeune. Le médecin le leur avait dit mais ils ont refusé et quand j'ai commencé à avoir ces cauchemars à la maison, ils m'ont fait comprendre que je devais partir... Je n'avais pas d'argent à moi alors je ne pouvais pas payer les séances et... aujourd'hui, je me demande si ça vaut toujours la peine.

— Putain de famille de merde, jura Guillaume en resserrant son étreinte sur Aurélien et en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr que ça vaut toujours la peine. Regarde-toi mon chat, tu es épuisé, soupira Guillaume en se détachant du plus jeune. Tu peux te les payer aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, j'ai fait quelques petits boulots ces dernières années... J'ai mis de l'argent de côté mais il m'a servi à louer un appartement pour partir de chez mes grands-parents... Ils préféraient que je mette cet argent dans les séances mais je ne pouvais plus m'imposer chez eux...

— Ok, écoute-moi. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas emménager ici, d'accord ? Comme ça, déjà, tu n'auras plus à payer le loyer de cet appartement tous les mois. Ensuite, le peu d'argent que tu touches servira à ces séances. Le plus important maintenant c'est que tu ailles mieux et comprenne que tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut que cette souffrance s'en aille. Il faut que tu arrives à avancer. Tu vas trouver un travail dans un domaine qui te plaît et moi, je continuerai le mien. On va s'en sortir, Orel. On peut y arriver. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu le veuilles aussi. Est-ce que tu le veux ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête doucement et Guillaume sourit, soulagé.

« Allez, tout va bien se passer. Je te promets. Viens-là, maintenant. »

Il se recoucha, attirant Aurélien contre lui dans une tendre étreinte. Le plus jeune passa un bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre lui et Guillaume ferma les yeux, apaisé. _Tout irait pour le mieux à présent._


	21. Chapitre 21.

Guillaume se réveilla le lendemain matin en sentant une douce odeur fruitée lui chatouiller les narines. Il se blottit instinctivement contre la source de ce parfum si doux et sentit son nez rentrer en contact avec des... cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la chevelure emmêlée d'Aurélien qui dormait encore profondément et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Un petit sourire fit son apparition sur son visage à la vision du plus jeune à ses côtés et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Aurélien avait un air apaisé sur le visage et les traits détendus, comme il l'avait rarement vu ces derniers temps. Il lui rappela l'allégorie de l'innocence pure à cet instant et Guillaume se redressa sur un coude pour venir caresser doucement de ses doigts son visage. Pendant un moment, le plus jeune n'eut pas de réaction avant que Guillaume ne le voit froisser son nez à la manière d'un petit chat, ce qui le rit rire doucement. _Il avait vraiment bien choisit son surnom pour lui_.

« Orel... l'appela-t-il doucement en venant perdre sa main sur la nuque de ce dernier, afin de faire des petits gestes circulaires de son pouce sur sa peau recouverte de ses longs cheveux. Réveille-toi, il est déjà tard... »

Guillaume jeta un coup d'œil aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers sa fenêtre et pensa qu'il devait être déjà plus de dix heures du matin. Il se retourna vers le plus jeune quand il le sentit esquisser un mouvement et reposa son regard sur son visage juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir les yeux d'un air tout endormi. Un sourire s'inscrivît sur ses lèvres à cette vision adorable et il vint déplacer une petite mèche rebelle tombée devant les yeux du plus jeune pour la caler derrière son oreille.

« Coucou, toi... murmura-t-il à son encontre. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il vit Aurélien le fixer un instant d'un air un peu perdu avant que celui-ci ne paraisse se souvenir des événements de la veille. Un petit sourire timide apparut alors sur les lèvres du plus jeune et celui-ci hocha doucement la tête sur son oreiller :

« Oui, Guillaume. J'ai bien dormi, merci. Je crois que ta présence à mes côtés y a été pour quelque chose... »

Guillaume sentit son sourire s'agrandir à cette déclaration du plus jeune et caressa ses cheveux emmêlés pour y mettre un peu d'ordre.

« Et... même malgré le cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il vit alors Aurélien écarquiller légèrement les yeux, ne semblant se souvenir que maintenant de cet épisode de la veille.

« Je... Je suis désolé pour ça... De t'avoir réveillé...

— Eh... dit-il doucement. On en a déjà parlé hier, hein...? Ce n'est pas grave.

— Mais je suis désolé aussi... pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines... De toujours... te faire espérer pour rien... De... partir dès qu'on avait fini de... de... bégaya Aurélien, semblant chercher ses mots et Guillaume sourit devant son hésitation.

\- De faire l'amour ? proposa-t-il doucement et Aurélien lui lança alors un regard inquiet avant de hocher la tête. Je t'ai dit que je comprenais, Orel. Maintenant que je sais pourquoi tu agissais comme ça et ne voulait jamais dormir avec moi, je comprends. Alors, arrête de t'excuser, hein ? »

Aurélien le regarda timidement sans rien dire avant de hocher la tête à nouveau.

« C'est toujours bon, d'ailleurs ? Ma proposition de hier soir, expliqua Guillaume. Tu acceptes d'emménager ici ? Ça te permettra d'avoir un peu d'argent de côté, hein ?

— Tu... tu étais sincère ? balbutia le plus jeune. Tu veux vraiment que j'habite avec toi ?

— Bien sûr, sourit Guillaume. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, Orel. Complètement fou, rit Guillaume devant l'expression incertaine du plus jeune à ces mots. Notre relation n'a pas à passer à l'étape supérieure pour autant, ne t'inquiète pas. On peut même ralentir, y aller plus doucement. Je veux faire les choses bien avec toi, tu comprends ? » dit-il doucement en passant sa main dans la frange en pagaille du plus jeune.

Aurélien, qui le fixait d'un air perplexe, hocha timidement la tête et un petit sourire vint s'inscrire sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup, Guillaume. Et... Je m'excuse d'autant hésiter, continua le plus jeune en venant se blottir contre lui. Mais si je me lance avec toi... il n'y a pas de retour possible. Je veux... être sûr qu'on ne fait pas d'erreurs... Que j'ai le droit... de me laisser tomber amoureux de toi... Ça fait peur de placer toute sa confiance en quelqu'un.

— Tu en as le droit, petit chat... murmura dans son oreille Guillaume. Et tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser. Je me répète peut-être mais... Je veux prendre soin de ton cœur blessé. Laisse-moi... m'occuper de toi. »

Guillaume entendit un petit reniflement dans son cou et il passa une main réconfortante sur le dos du plus jeune, un petit sourire s'inscrivant sur son visage.

« S'il-te-plaît. Fais-moi confiance, Orel... »

Il sentit ce dernier acquiescer contre sa peau et il déposa un tendre baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

« Merci. »

Il resta encore de longues minutes allongé avec Aurélien dans les bras avant de se lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, sans oublier de déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue humide du plus jeune. _Il en était fou_.


	22. Chapitre 22.

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Aurélien avait emménagé chez lui le lendemain de leur discussion. Le plus jeune avait commencé à voir un spécialiste des traumatismes dû aux accidents de la route. Et il s'était même mis en quête de trouver un petit boulot afin de pouvoir l'aider plus conséquemment dans leurs frais. Guillaume se réveillait chaque matin et se couchait chaque soir à ses côtés et il ne pouvait en être plus heureux. Il avait même présenté le plus jeune à ses amis et ceux-ci, une fois la surprise dû à leur relation passée, l'avaient directement adopté. Surtout Claude. Celui-ci passait son temps à prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras comme s'il était un petit animal qui avait besoin d'affection et ça le faisait rire. _Oui, Aurélien avait besoin d'affection_. Mais pour ça, il pensait qu'il faisait assez bien son boulot. Il tourna la tête à cette pensée, se tournant ainsi vers le plus jeune blottit dans ses bras sur le canapé, alors qu'ils regardaient un documentaire sur la savane. Il sourit tendrement en voyant son air concentré alors que le narrateur du documentaire commençait à parler des lions alors qu'un, majestueux, apparaissait à l'écran. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans la chevelure lisse du plus jeune, qui se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur ses traits si doux.

Aurélien hocha la tête et il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille.

« T'es adorable, Orel. »

Il embrassa ensuite délicatement sa joue et quand il revint à sa place initiale, il rit en voyant l'air embarrassé du plus jeune, les joues rouges. Ils avaient fait l'amour seulement quelques fois depuis qu'Aurélien avait emménagé chez lui. Il voulait y allait doucement, faire les choses bien, petit à petit. Mais de temps en temps, quand l'envie se ressentait de leurs deux côtés, alors ils cédaient à l'envie de se donner l'un à l'autre.

« Je vais faire à manger, d'accord ? dit-il en glissant sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Aurélien.

— Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

— Non, tu as déjà cuisiné ces deux derniers jours. C'est à mon tour maintenant, rit Guillaume.

— D'accord... Mais tu hésites pas à me demander si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

— Pas de problèmes. Retourne à ton documentaire, mon chat. »

Guillaume sourit doucement au plus jeune et s'éloigna vers la cuisine, un sentiment de bien-être dans le cœur.

***

« Guillaume...? »

Il se retourna en entendant Aurélien l'appeler d'une petite voix hésitante. Celui-ci avait un air timide sur le visage et il se sentit fondre à cette expression si pure chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chat ? demanda-t-il en reposant la passoire, ayant fini d'égoutter les pâtes, et se dirigeant vers le plus jeune.

— J'ai reçu une offre d'emploi, lui dit Aurélien en se mordant fébrilement la lèvre. La femme me demande de la rappeler si je suis intéressé.

— Mais c'est une super nouvelle, ça ! s'enthousiasma Guillaume en le serrant dans ses bras pour lui faire un rapide câlin. Et quel genre de boulot c'est ?

— C'est dans un magasin de vente de fleurs... La propriétaire veut trouver un remplaçant parce qu'elle part bientôt à la retraite. J'avais déposé un CV comme ça parce que je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être sympa...

— T'as dû lui taper dans l'œil alors, rit Guillaume. Ce travail va t'aller à ravir, je suis sûr. C'est un boulot fait pour une personne aussi douce que toi. »

Aurélien rougit au compliment et lui décocha un petit sourire.

« Oui, je crois que ça me plairait bien... Je vais la rappeler, alors... »

Guillaume glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Aurélien, le regardant avec énormément de tendresse, avant de se pencher pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon chat. »

Il lui sourit avant de se retourner pour aller garnir leurs assiettes afin d'aller manger. Il sentit le regard du plus jeune dans son dos et quand il se retourna vers lui, il lui tendit son assiette. Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire en remerciement et ils s'essayèrent autour de la petite table de la cuisine pour manger. Guillaume lui jeta un regard curieux quand il le vit se perdre dans ses pensées et posa une main sur sa cuisse :

« Tu ne manges pas ?

— Ah si, si, pardon, s'excusa Aurélien avant de lui décocher un petit sourire. J'étais juste en train de penser à quelque chose...

— Tu veux en parler ?

— C'est que... Je sais que tu ne vas pas être d'accord...

— Comment ça ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils en confusion. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ma... Ma mère m'a appelé, expliqua Aurélien en détournant le regard. Pour m'inviter à un repas de famille dans deux semaines...

— Je croyais que ta famille ne te parlait plus.

— Oui, moi aussi... Mais apparemment, ils veulent me voir, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir que j'y aille mais... balbutia Aurélien. J'ai besoin de me racheter à leurs yeux...

— Tu n'as pas à te racheter, dit Guillaume en enlevant sa main de la cuisse du plus jeune.

— C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... J'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils me comprennent, qu'ils me pardonnent pour... par rapport à l'accident.

— Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Orel. Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? soupira Guillaume.

— Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire... » dit Aurélien en baissant les yeux.

Guillaume regarda le plus jeune qui avait baissé la tête et soupira avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Orel, il n'y a pas de _Je ne vais pas vouloir que tu y ailles_. C'est ta famille, alors si tu veux y aller, tu y vas, point. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention. Ces gens sont toxiques pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont encore essayer de te rabaisser et te faire croire que tout est de ta faute.

— Je ne les écouterai pas, sourit tristement Aurélien en relevant la tête. Mais j'ai envie de les voir. Savoir ce qu'ils deviennent... S'ils ont changé d'avis... Je veux leur dire où j'en suis de ma vie et que mes parents soient fiers de moi...

— Je comprends, mon chat... soupira Guillaume. Mais sois prudent, s'il-te-plaît. Réfléchis bien avant d'y aller tête baissée, d'accord ? »

Aurélien hocha la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et Guillaume caressa une dernière fois sa main avant de lâcher cette dernière et de se remettre à manger. Un petit silence s'était installé avant qu'il ne se force à mettre cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête et ne lance un sujet de conversation. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour avec tendresse et douceur et Guillaume s'endormit en serrant Aurélien dans ses bras. _Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans ce dernier près de lui._


	23. Chapitre 23.

Guillaume regardait son téléphone dans sa main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude. Ce matin, il avait déposé Aurélien devant la maison de ses parents et lui avait dit de l'appeler au moindre problème. Le plus jeune lui avait sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, lui promettant de le faire. _Il ne l'avait toujours pas fait_. Sauf qu'il était déjà 14h30 et que dehors des gros nuages noirs avaient éclaté, faisant pleurer le ciel. Il observa un instant les gouttes d'eau couler le long de la baie vitrée du salon menant à la terrasse, son téléphone serré dans sa main. Il allait céder à la tentation de l'appeler quand son téléphone se mit enfin à vibrer. Il décrocha en une seconde, le cœur battant à toute allure, sans même vérifier l'émetteur de l'appel :

« Orel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il entendit un petit reniflement de l'autre côté du combiné et son cœur s'effrita dans sa poitrine.

« Orel, mon chat, dis-moi...

— Viens me chercher s'il-te-plaît... Je suis à l'arrêt de bus à côté de la maison...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas sous la pluie, Orel ?! commença à s'emporter Guillaume alors qu'il sentait qu'Aurélien se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.

— S'il-te-plaît, Guillaume... dit le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante. Juste... viens. »

Guillaume se força à se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration en se levant :

« D'accord, d'accord... Je suis déjà en route. Restes où tu es et envoie-moi ta localisation par message. Je serai bientôt là.

— Merci... » entendit-il Aurélien dire avant que celui-ci ne raccroche.

Guillaume poussa un juron dans sa barbe avant d'attraper ses clés et sa veste. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée puis revint sur ses pas pour prendre un des pulls du plus jeune avant de sortir enfin.


	24. Chapitre 24.

Guillaume sortit de la voiture et se rua sur l'arrêt de bus sous lequel le plus jeune l'attendait. Aurélien lui lança un regard effrayé quand il le vit apparaître soudain et Guillaume se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis là, je suis là, tout va bien maintenant. »

Il sentit le plus jeune trembler contre lui, de peur ou bien de froid, ou peut-être même des deux, et sentit à quel point ses vêtements étaient mouillés contre les siens.

« Mais t'es trempé, Orel... s'exclama-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour regarder ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?!

— J'ai cru... J'ai cru que Clara m'avait trouvé... bégaya Aurélien en le regardant d'un air apeuré.

— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait encore ?

— Je pouvais pas leur mentir, Guillaume...

— Je sais, je sais, mais de quoi tu parles ? Calme-toi, je comprends rien, là... dit Guillaume en attrapant le visage d'Aurélien dans ses mains alors que ce dernier semblait au bord de la panique.

— Je leur ai dit que j'avais trouvé un travail et ils ont eu l'air contents... Tout se passait bien... sanglota Aurélien en tremblant de froid et Guillaume se maudit de ne pas avoir prit le pull dans la voiture. Et puis à un moment, elle... elle a dit qu'elle t'avait vu par la fenêtre. Elle a demandé pourquoi tu m'avais accompagné ici... Pourquoi on se voyait alors que vous n'étiez plus ensemble... Et elle a dit qu'elle m'avait _vu_ , en sortant de la voiture, et je n'ai pas pu mentir. Je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble et... et à ça, maman qui revenait de la cuisine avec le plat l'a fait tombé par terre. Mon père a gueulé, a dit que je ne pourrais jamais rien faire de bien dans ma vie, que tout ce que je savais faire c'était de voler les copains de ma sœur et... et j'ai répondu que c'était faux, que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de toi et que je ne pouvais pas contrôler les sentiments que tu faisais naître en moi, et que Clara n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'Arthur... et là elle a crié que si, pleura Aurélien. Elle m'a gueulé qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui mais qu'elle ne savait simplement pas quand le lui dire et qu'à cause de moi, il était mort avant qu'elle ne puisse le lui dire... Et quand je lui ai dit qu'il aimait les garçons de toutes manières, elle m'a giflé et elle a commencé à vouloir me taper et ma mère l'a rattrapé et je me suis enfuit...

— Orel, Orel, calme-toi... » le supplia Guillaume en semblant ne remarquer que maintenant la marque rouge sur sa joue, preuve irréfutable de la gifle de sa sœur.

_Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte._

« Je n'y arrive pas, Guillaume. J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai peur qu'elle apparaisse et me frappe encore...

— Non ! dit Guillaume en levant la voix et l'attirant à lui, une main sur son crâne. Elle ne te fera rien tant que je suis là, d'accord ? Je vais aller la voir et la menacer que si elle te touche encore une fois, elle aura affaire à moi.

— Non, non, s'il-te-plaît... Ne va pas la voir, Guillaume... »

Aurélien se recula brusquement, se détachant de ses bras, et Guillaume le vit lui jeter un regard terrorisé :

« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, elle a raison...

— Quoi ? dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils en le voyant se remettre à paniquer soudainement.

— Tu vas te rendre compte à quel point je te _prends_ sans jamais te _donner_ et tu vas me laisser... Tu vas partir avec quelqu'un d'autre comme tu as fait avec Clara quand tu l'as laissé pour moi...!

— Orel, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? Qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?! s'écria Guillaume en tentant d'attraper sa main mais Aurélien se recula encore, jusqu'à ce que son dos ne percute le mur de l'abris-bus.

— Elle m'a dit que c'était ce que tu avais fait avec ton ex pour te mettre avec elle aussi... Tu vas me tromper parce que tu vas te rendre compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi... Que je te prends tout ton énergie... Tu trouveras mieux et...

— Mais arrête, putain ! cria Guillaume en ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Ta sœur raconte n'importe quoi, Orel ! Je savais qu'elle réussirait à te faire croire des conneries de ce genre ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ?! Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec toi ?! Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! Je ne l'ai pas trompé avec toi, tu m'entends ?! cria Guillaume en attrapant le visage d'Aurélien dans ses mains et en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. J'ai rompu avec elle le jour où on s'est rencontrés ! Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ce jour-là ! Je me suis concentré seulement sur toi et personne d'autre ! Je suis _amoureux_ de toi putain, tu le comprends pas ça ?! Je ne te tromperai pas Orel, je t'ai promis de ne jamais te faire de mal, non ? Tu es le seul que j'aime et tu m'apportes tellement au quotidien, arrête de dire que tu sers à rien et que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. J'en ai tellement marre de la manière dont tu te vois, comme un parasite ou quelqu'un dont on se passerait comme ça... Arrête, arrête... Tu vas me rendre fou... »

Guillaume sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine et ses yeux commencer à le piquer. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les prunelles sombres du plus jeune qui pleurait à présent en silence, apeuré par le fait qu'il ait levé la voix brusquement. Il avait une expression terrorisée sur le visage et Guillaume se mordit la lèvre en le voyant ainsi figé de terreur :

« Orel, s'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi d'avoir levé la voix...

— Excuse-moi, murmura Aurélien avant de se blottir contre lui soudain, tremblant de tout son corps. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, Guillaume... Excuse-moi. Je te fais confiance... Je t'aime. Tu es le seul pour moi, pardon... Je ne veux plus te faire faire du souci... »

Guillaume sourit doucement et se recula, passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Aurélien :

« Ce qui me fait faire du souci, là, c'est de voir à quel point tu es frigorifié. J'ai un pull sec dans la voiture pour toi, alors viens. »

Il prit la main du plus jeune dans la sienne et se retourna une dernière fois vers lui :

« Au fait, je t'ai entendu, hein. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, toi aussi. »

Aurélien rougit d'embarras et il rit doucement, avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture.

***

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit l'un à côté de l'autre, Guillaume posa une main sur la joue rouge d'Aurélien et la caressa par-dessus l'endroit où l'avait frappé sa sœur.

« C'est vraiment une... commença-t-il avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre, se retenant de justesse de dire un juron fleuri. La marque est toujours là, on pourrait presque visualiser sa main... »

Aurélien posa sa main sur la sienne et la laissa reposer ainsi un instant avant de l'attraper et de la ramener entre eux.

« Il faut que tu te défendes, Orel... Tu ne peux pas la laisser te frapper comme ça sans rien faire.

— Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, Guillaume. C'est ma sœur.

— Oui et c'est aussi une... très mauvaise personne, dit-il en cherchant des mots moins vulgaires pour la désigner. Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal à nouveau. Sinon, je serai obligé d'aller lui parler. Tu sais que je ne le supporterai pas.

— Elle ne m'en fera plus, je te promets, murmura Aurélien dans un petit sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Parce que je ne chercherai plus à la voir. Je me tiendrai éloigné d'elle, d'accord ? Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est toi. C'est notre relation. »

Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette déclaration et attira le plus jeune dans ses bras, positionnant son menton sur ses cheveux ébènes.

« Dis-le moi encore... demanda-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

— De quoi ? _Je t'aime_ ?

— Oui...

— Je t'aime. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il ferma les yeux alors qu'Aurélien lui répéta une deuxième fois :

« Je t'aime. »

Il s'endormit, bercé par la voix du plus jeune lui répétant ces trois petits mots en boucle, comme un mantra, son souffle se déposant à chaque fois avec douceur sur sa peau. _Je t'aime_.


	25. Chapitre 25.

Guillaume caressait avec tendresse le visage d'Aurélien à ses côtés qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer sa respiration. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comme ils le faisaient de plus en plus en plus ces derniers temps, avec tendresse et passion. _Cela faisait bientôt six mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble maintenant._ Aurélien avait commencé depuis des semaines à travailler au magasin de fleurs et les séances avec son psy commençaient à avoir des répercussions visibles sur son sommeil. Celui-ci dormait plus paisiblement et se réveillait de moins en moins au fil des semaines. Il semblait enfin réussir à faire le deuil de son ex. _C'est toi qui m'apaise_ , lui avait dit le plus jeune un jour en se blottissant contre lui et Guillaume avait rit en le traitant d'idiot. _C'est ton corps contre le mien_.

Guillaume se levait chaque jour à la vision de son amant blottit contre lui, encore endormi et affichant une expression de béatitude totale, et fondait intérieurement en le voyant si paisible. Même s'il était athée, il remerciait silencieusement le ciel chaque matin et chaque soir d'avoir mis Aurélien sur son chemin et de l'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie. Pour ça, il avait Clara à remercier mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. D'ailleurs, Aurélien n'avait pas revu cette dernière. Ni ses parents. Une fois, sa mère l'avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle lui avait demandé comment il allait et si tout se passait bien avec lui. Aurélien lui avait dit après avoir raccroché, en le rejoignant sur le canapé, qu'il pensait que sa mère avait des remords et qu'elle essayait de se faire pardonner. _C'était déjà ça de pris._ Guillaume avait rencontré ses grands-parents et s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec eux. Janine, la grand-mère d'Aurélien, lui avait dit qu'elle le trouvait très charmant et qu'elle espérait qu'il allait rester très longtemps avec son petit-fils. _Il le mérite t_ _u sais_ , lui avait-elle chuchoté et il avait acquiescé, ne pouvant être un peu plus d'accord avec elle. Ils avaient promis de revenir les voir très bientôt.

Guillaume sortit de ses pensées en sentant des doigts délicats caresser son front. Il posa alors son regard sur le doux visage de son amant qui le regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et lui offrit un sourire attendri à son tour :

« Tu rêves ? lui demanda Aurélien doucement en venant déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Oui... répondit Guillaume contre sa bouche, remontant une main sur sa joue. De toi, seulement de toi. Et de la promesse que je t'ai faite.

— Quelle promesse...? chuchota Aurélien en fermant les yeux doucement, exténué.

— Celle de prendre soin de ton cœur, mon chat... dit-il en enlevant sa main de son visage pour la poser doucement sur la poitrine du plus jeune, sous laquelle il pouvait sentir son cœur battre régulièrement.

— Ah, celle-là... murmura Aurélien, qui était déjà en train de s'endormir. Tu l'as assez bien tenu, c'est vrai... »

Guillaume caressa du bout des doigts la peau tiède par-dessus le cœur de son amant, le berçant ainsi jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'endorme tout à fait. Il sourit d'attendrissement et se pencha pour déposer un baiser amoureux sur sa peau, à l'endroit où il sentait battre son cœur :

« Et je n'arrêterai jamais de la tenir, tu peux me croire. »

Il ferma les yeux et attira ensuite Aurélien à lui, afin de le prendre dans ses bras, et celui-ci poussa un petit soupire de fatigue au mouvement. Guillaume tourna la tête pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et sentit son parfum de citron vert, provenant de son shampoing. _Bordel, qu'il était heureux_ , se dit-il en tombant à son tour dans les méandres du sommeil. _Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'arrêterait de tenir cette promesse. Je prendrais soin de ton cœur._


End file.
